Love in Knight Bus
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagi Hermione Granger, Bus Ksatria tak cuma transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir tersesat. Di bus tingkat tiga ungu tua itulah Hermione bisa bertemu dan bersatu dengan jodohnya. Beater Slytherin paling ditakuti, Lucian Bole.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Lucian Bole.

**Warning: **Tak ada Voldemort, tak ada perang. Nama Lucian Bole dimuat pertama kali di buku ketiga, _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, halaman 379. Sayangnya, FF tak mencantumkan nama Bole di daftar karakternya (bujug buneng, iki piye toh, kumaha atuh). Data Bole dan Tracey Davis diambil dari Harry Potter Wiki.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Sebagai orang Inggris yang lahir, besar dan tumbuh di ibukota London, Hermione Jean Granger tentu sangat familiar dengan ikon transportasi London, bus tingkat. Sedari balita, gadis berambut coklat lebat itu sering diajak orangtuanya berkeliling kota dengan bus dua tingkat berwarna merah cerah tersebut.

Beranjak besar, kebiasaan berpergian dengan bus tingkat terus dilakukan Hermione. Kendati kedua orangtuanya memiliki mobil pribadi yang nyaman, Hermione lebih suka menikmati pemandangan kota London dari balik jendela bus.

Sistem transportasi massal cepat dan efisien seperti kereta bawah tanah tetap tak bisa melunturkan kesetiaan Hermione pada bus tingkat yang sudah beredar di jalanan London sejak 1820 itu.

Dengan kecintaan yang berurat dan berakar itu, tak heran jika Hermione kebelet menjajal pengalaman naik bus tingkat khusus penyihir, Knight Bus alias Bus Ksatria.

Sejak pertama kali menemukan istilah Bus Ksatria di buku _Sejarah Dunia Sihir_, Hermione sudah berangan-angan mengunjungi berbagai kota di Inggris dengan bus tiga tingkat berwarna ungu tersebut.

Hasrat Hermione untuk mencicipi ekspedisi bersama Bus Ksatria kian menebal ketika teman baiknya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Harry James Potter menceritakan kisah mendebarkan yang dialaminya saat pertama kali menaiki Bus Ksatria.

Kata Harry, tak seperti bus tingkat kaum Muggle, Bus Ksatria tidak memiliki tempat duduk. Di malam hari, bangku penumpang diganti dengan setengah lusin tempat tidur kuningan beraneka ukuran. Untuk penerangan, Bus Ksatria hanya mengandalkan sinar lilin yang ditempatkan di nakas yang berjejer rapi di samping tempat tidur.

Di pagi dan siang hari, dekorasi Bus Ksatria kembali berubah. Ranjang kuningan diganti dengan bangku busa dan sofa penuh kutu busuk yang tak henti-hentinya menggigit bokong para penumpang.

Perbedaan antara bus tingkat Muggle dengan Bus Ksatria tak berhenti di aspek interior semata. Jika bus tingkat Muggle dibekali sopir dan kondektur berpengalaman yang tertib berlalu lintas, jangan harap fasilitas serupa ditemukan di Bus Ksatria.

Bus panjang dan luas itu ditunggangi penyihir tua renta berparas mirip burung hantu, Ernest 'Ernie' Prang yang ugal-ugalan saat mengemudi.

Meski mata kataraknya sudah dilengkapi kacamata super tebal seperti pantat botol, Ernie kerap melanggar aturan lalu-lintas dunia sihir. Tak jarang Bus Ksatria melaju keluar jalur jalan, membuat seisi rumah pedesaan melompat sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari terjangan bus ungu tua tersebut.

Keeksentrikan Ernie kian diperparah dengan kehadiran kondektur bodoh dan jerawatan, Stanley 'Stan' Shunpike. Menurut Harry, walau senang bergosip, Stan yang berseragam serba ungu seperti cat bus yang digawanginya buta tentang fakta dan berita nyata yang beredar di pasaran.

Contohnya, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahunan itu percaya saja saat Harry mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Neville Longbottom. Padahal, sebelum berkenalan, Stan sempat melihat bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di jidat Harry. Guratan luka yang jelas-jelas identik dengan ciri fisik Harry Potter, penyihir yang di masa balitanya sukses membinasakan si Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort.

Semua penjelasan Harry tentang kelemahan perilaku sopir dan kondektur itu tak memadamkan impian Hermione untuk naik Bus Ksatria. Walau menurut penjelasan literatur, Bus Ksatria hanya dipakai sebagai bantuan darurat untuk penyihir yang tersesat, Hermione berkeyakinan dirinya tetap bisa naik bus spektakuler tersebut.

Keyakinan yang dibuktikan Hermione di liburan musim panas jelang awal tahun ajaran keempatnya di Hogwarts. Petualangan naik Bus Ksatria yang tanpa diduga berdampak besar pada kehidupan cintanya di masa depan.

* * *

"Oh Sayang, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau dampaknya sebesar ini."

Mrs Granger, ibunda tercinta Hermione mengeluh lemah, memegangi perutnya yang mulas akibat terhantam dinding papan Bus Ksatria. Di sampingnya, suami terkasihnya, Mr Granger terkulai lemas, kehabisan tenaga karena kebanyakan muntah-muntah sepanjang perjalanan.

Menatap miris paras kedua orangtuanya yang pucat pasi, Hermione terbata-bata menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Tadinya, saat mendengarkan cerita Harry setahun silam, Hermione mengira formasi mengemudi Ernie masih bisa ditolerir.

Nyatanya, selain membuat tempat tidur membentur dinding setiap lima menit sekali, Ernie juga kerap memencet klakson sembarangan. Klakson bersuara super keras yang kekuatan volumenya dijamin membuat orang tuli bisa mendengar kembali.

Awalnya, Hermione tak berniat mengajak kedua orangtuanya menaiki Bus Ksatria yang didesain khusus untuk kaum penyihir itu. Seusai berlibur di vila mereka di Bath, Hermione berencana pulang sendirian ke rumahnya di Hampstead Garden, London dengan menumpang Bus Ksatria.

Namun, impian hanya tinggal impian sebab kedua orangtua Hermione menentang habis-habisan rencana tersebut. Dengan alasan masih di bawah umur sehingga tak aman pergi sendirian, kedua orangtua Hermione ngotot ikut serta naik Bus Ksatria sampai ke London.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, Hermione akhirnya mengalah. Mengambil posisi di jalan sepi dekat vila mereka, Hermione menjulurkan tangan kanannya, tangan pemegang tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama setelah tangan kanannya teracung, bunyi DUAR menggelegar memecah kesunyian disusul suara decit ban dan kilau lampu yang membutakan mata.

Saat melihat keberadaan orangtua Hermione, Stan sempat mengernyit tak setuju. Namun, pemuda bertelinga lebar itu akhirnya bersedia menyelundupkan pasangan suami-istri Granger ke dalam bus setelah disuap dengan uang sepuluh Galleon.

Sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena penumpang Muggle-nya memberi tip lebih, Stan menyediakan selusin ember ukuran jumbo. Ember yang ternyata ditujukan untuk menampung muntahan orangtua Hermione yang nggak ketulungan banyaknya itu.

"Maaf Mom, Dad. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tak akan memaksa pulang naik Bus Ksatria," desah Hermione getir, menyerahkan sapu tangan handuk untuk mengelap sudut bibir ibunya yang berkedut miris.

Meremas pundak anaknya, Mrs Granger tersenyum lembut. Menghirup teh lemon yang tersaji di meja samping tempat tidur dengan gerakan super hati-hati, menghindari insiden tumpahnya teh seperti yang terjadi lima belas menit sebelumnya, Mrs Granger mendesah pelan. Mata coklat hangatnya yang serupa dengan mata Hermione menatap putrinya dengan pandangan penuh pengertian.

"Tak apa-apa, Sayang. Jangan merasa bersalah. Kami saja yang sudah tua dan tak bisa menerima guncangan perjalanan seperti ini."

Mengulas senyum singkat, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela bus, mengamati kotak surat dan tiang lampu jalan yang berlari marathon menghindari terkaman Bus Ksatria yang mendadak masuk trotoar.

Dari balik pantulan kaca jendela bus, Hermione melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring malas di ranjang seberang orangtuanya.

Penyihir remaja berambut hitam kelam yang semenjak kedatangan Hermione Cs tak pernah sekalipun menurunkan pandangannya. Pandangan membakar yang membuat pembuluh darah Hermione meremang dan bergetar.

"Kau kenal anak laki-laki itu, Sayang? Dari tadi dia terus memperhatikan kita," suara Mrs Granger mengusik tatapan menyelidik Hermione yang dilakukan diam-diam via kaca jendela itu.

Mengangguk sekali, Hermione memberanikan diri menengok dari balik pundaknya, menatap langsung pemuda berkulit putih bersih yang sedari tadi mengawasinya seperti elang pemangsa.

Tatkala mata coklat kayu manis Hermione bertatapan dengan iris biru indigo yang menghanyutkan itu, tanpa diduga si pemuda menyeringai hangat, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terawat. Memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah jambu yang menodai pipinya, Hermione berdeham kecil, bersusah payah menjawab pertanyaan ibundanya barusan.

"Dia Lucian Bole, Mom. Siswa Slytherin yang dua tahun lebih tua di atasku," jelas Hermione, memegangi pipinya yang memanas. Pipi yang merona gara-gara senyum menghipnotis yang jarang-jarang dilemparkan pemuda berparas tampan tersebut.

"Oh, giginya rapi sekali, Sayang. Mom yakin dia pasti rajin menyikat dan merawat giginya," bisik Mrs Granger antusias. Sisi intelektualitas Mrs Granger sebagai dokter gigi tampaknya bangkit, terbukti dengan binar penuh harap yang menyala di manik coklatnya.

"Apa Mom bisa bertanya padanya tentang teknik merawat gigi ala penyihir, Hermione?" tanya Mrs Granger bersemangat, mengubek-ubek tas tangannya, mengeluarkan buku memo serta sebatang pulpen bertinta hitam.

"Sebaiknya jangan dekati dia, Mom," larang Hermione tiba-tiba, mengagetkan ibunya yang bersiap-siap bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Dia itu temperamental, gampang marah dan gemar menghajar perempuan," sambung Hermione, merendahkan suaranya agar kritikannya barusan tak tertangkap kuping Bole yang masih menyeringai ramah.

Terkesiap kaget, Mrs Granger menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Melirik takut-takut, Mrs Granger mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping anaknya. Berupaya mengklarifikasi tuduhan serius yang dilontarkan putri kesayangannya itu.

"Menghajar perempuan? Yang benar, Sayang?"

Mengangguk berkali-kali, Hermione ikut-ikutan berbisik-bisik. Dengan suara rendah, Hermione memaparkan kepada ibunya tentang ulah brutal Bole yang keranjingan meremukkan tulang tengkorak pemain lawan di pertandingan Quidditch.

"Dia itu Beater Slytherin alias tukang pukul bola gitu, Mom. Setiap kali pertandingan, ia tak pernah sungkan menggampar lawan-lawannya. Karung tinju favoritnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tiga pemain cewek Quidditch Gryffindor, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell dan Angelina Johnson," seru Hermione provokatif.

Meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah, Mrs Granger memandang sekilas ke arah Bole yang masih tersenyum bersahabat. Mengarahkan kembali tatapannya ke Hermione yang merengut, Mrs Granger tersenyum samar.

"Tapi Sayang, sepertinya ia tak sekejam yang kau gambarkan. Lihat, dia tersenyum polos seperti itu."

Mulut Hermione menganga sebesar lubang bekas galian tambang mendengar tanggapan ibunya barusan. Menepuk pelan dahinya, Hermione berdecak-decak tak percaya.

Rupanya, ibunya yang lugu telah terperdaya sihir pesona palsu yang disemburkan cowok Slytherin yang tengah merenggangkan tangannya itu. Gerakan yang secara otomatis membuat lekuk lengan kekarnya yang menggiurkan terekspos jelas.

Err, menggiurkan? Sedetik setelah pemikiran itu mencuat, Hermione menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena menganggap Bole yang berangasan itu tak ubahnya seperti pria sedap dipandang yang layak diperebutkan.

"Bukankah kau pernah bercerita kalau kekerasan merupakan hal normal di laga Quidditch?" bela ibunya lagi, mengedipkan sebelah mata coklatnya, membuat lubang menganga di mulut Hermione kian terbuka.

"Iya sih, Mom. Tapi tak berarti kekerasan terhadap pemain perempuan dibenarkan, bukan?" kelit Hermione sengit. Mati-matian mempertahankan pendapatnya tentang tindak-tanduk Bole yang melenceng dari tata krama.

"Memang sih. Tapi, Mom rasa ketiga temanmu di Gryffindor itu sudah paham risikonya saat bergabung di tim Quidditch. Lagipula, kau pernah bercerita kalau muka bonyok, tulang patah dan gegar otak permanen lazim terjadi usai duel Quidditch," ungkap Mrs Granger, mengelus-elus pipi putrinya yang menggembung sebal.

"Maka dari itu aku tak suka Quidditch," sembur Hermione kesal, mati kutu karena tak bisa membantah pernyataan ibunya. Sebagai penggila berita dan ensiklopedia, Hermione tentu tahu kalau komentar ibunya benar adanya. Kekerasan yang dilakukan atlet laki-laki terhadap pemain perempuan memang sudah terjadi sejak berabad-abad lalu. Atau persisnya sedari olahraga terbang itu diciptakan.

Pertandingan sesama tim Quidditch perempuan pun tak luput dari insiden perkelahian barbar yang menggetarkan bulu roma. Suatu kali Hermione pernah membaca hasil duel yang melibatkan tim Quidditch wanita, Holyhead Harpies. Pasca laga, banyak pemain tim yang mengalami kerontokan rambut akibat aksi saling jambak. Belum lagi dengan luka cakar yang melengkapi deretan gigi tanggal gara-gara hantaman Bludger yang tak terkontrol.

"Mungkin kau tak suka Quidditch, tapi pemain Quidditch di seberang sana itu jelas-jelas menyukaimu," goda Mrs Granger, terkikik geli menunjuk Bole yang setia memajang wajah simpatik.

Pipi Hermione yang sudah berwarna normal kembali dihiasi semburat merah muda. Mengambil buku _Astronomi_ untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah, Hermione bergumam sedih.

"Tak mungkin dia menyukaiku, Mom. Selama ini dia hanya tertarik dengan penyihir yang sederajat dengannya. Lagipula, aku juga tak mau dengan cowok mata keranjang seperti dirinya."

Mata Mrs Granger membulat prihatin mendengar keluh-kesah anaknya itu. Wanita setengah baya berparas manis itu akhirnya menyadari alasan di balik sikap defensif yang diperlihatkan gadis kecilnya itu.

Rupanya, putri semata wayangnya itu menyukai Bole namun tak memiliki kadar kepercayaan diri tinggi untuk mencuri hati cowok jangkung itu. Cowok tampan yang masih mengirim pandangan hangat ke arah mereka.

"Kau cemburu, Sayang. Kau menyukainya dan kesal karena tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu. Makanya kau mengalihkan kekecewaanmu dengan berbicara hal buruk tentangnya," urai Mrs Granger pelan, menggenggam lembut jemari Hermione yang terkepal.

"Mom," sambar Hermione kesal, menurunkan buku tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tak bisakah kita membicarakan topik lain?"

Tersenyum keibuan, Mrs Granger membelai rambut kusut anaknya. Memeluk erat Hermione dalam dekapan hangatnya, Mrs Granger berbisik menguatkan. Berupaya memberikan dukungan penuh pada putri satu-satunya yang tengah terbelit dilema cinta pertama.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Hermione. Jangan bohongi hatimu, Sayang. Akuilah kalau kau menyukai pemuda itu."

Merengkuh balik ibunya, Hermione terisak rendah. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada ibunya yang berdetak teratur, Hermione menganggukkan kepala semaknya. Memberi tanda kalau semua ucapan ibunya tadi benar adanya.

"Iya, Mom. Aku menyukainya sejak tahun lalu. Tapi, tak sekalipun dia menengok ke arahku."

Mengelus-elus rambut gelombang Hermione, Mrs Granger bergumam halus. Gumaman pelan yang efektif membuat Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya yang tersuruk.

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia menatapmu bolak-balik dengan sorot khawatir?"

Menyeka air mata dengan lengan bajunya, Hermione mengerling ke seberang ruangan, tempat di mana Bole berdiri gamang. Mata biru ungu Bole mengerjap khawatir, tangannya terkepal di samping celananya, mengindikasikan tekad tertahan untuk tetap bertahan di posisi semula atau menghambur maju ke arah Hermione dan ibunya.

Komitmen Bole untuk terus bertengger di tempatnya semula tampaknya dikalahkan oleh kecemasan tingkat tinggi yang tertoreh di wajahnya. Beranjak secepat kilat, siswa Slytherin tahun keenam itu dalam waktu singkat sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapan Hermione dan ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tante? Kenapa Hermione menangis?"

Alis coklat Mrs Granger naik ke atas mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Mrs Granger mengusap ubun-ubun Hermione yang berbau shampo melon seraya berbisik pelan.

"Dia memanggilmu Hermione, Sayang. Itu berarti dia mengenalmu dan sering memperhatikanmu. Kau saja yang tak sadar."

Mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya, Mrs Granger menatap Bole yang masih berdiri gelisah. Mengilaskan senyum keibuan, Mrs Granger melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di samping suaminya yang mendengkur kelelahan.

"Hermione cuma merasa sedikit mual, Nak. Mungkin dia mabuk perjalanan," ujar Mrs Granger lembut, tak menggubris erangan protes yang meluncur dari bibir mungil anaknya itu.

Mengerling sekejap, Mrs Granger dengan nada konspiratif meminta Bole untuk mendampingi Hermione selama dirinya merawat suaminya yang mengalami sindrom serupa.

Pada awalnya, Hermione menepis keras bujukan ibunya itu. Berkilah dirinya baik-baik saja, Hermione ngotot meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Namun, senyuman penuh harap Bole membuat kebulatan tekad Hermione ambrol seperti bendungan bobol.

Dan begitulah, dengan berat hati Hermione terpaksa mengikuti Bole yang beringsut kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Berdiri kikuk di samping Bole yang sudah duduk nyaman di kasur, Hermione berdeham kecil, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Duduklah di sini, Sugar. Kalau berdiri terus, nanti kau nyungsep ke kolong ranjang saat Ern mengerem mendadak," rayu Bole, menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sugar? Alis Hermione melengkung jauh mendengar panggilan sayang yang diucapkan Bole itu. Hermione merasa jengah karena belum lima menit bercakap-cakap, cowok ini sudah berani menyapa dirinya dengan sebutan romantis seperti itu. Julukan mesra yang membuktikan kelihaian Bole dalam memikat hati lawan jenisnya.

"Err, terima kasih banyak. Aku sanggup berdiri kok," tolak Hermione judes, memicing memandangi Bole yang tergelak meremehkan.

"_Well_, aku tak yakin, Sugar," balas Bole, menarik tangan Hermione tepat ketika Bus Ksatria mengerem tiba-tiba, membuat lusinan tempat tidur terdorong ke depan membentur dinding kayu. Kuatnya hentakan itu membuat banyak ranjang terguling, termasuk kasur yang dihuni kedua orangtua Hermione.

Bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya yang gelagapan dan menyumpah-nyumpah karena kepalanya kejedot tembok, Hermione geragapan membebaskan diri dari dekapan erat Bole. Perlawanan Hermione memudar ketika harum tubuh Bole yang maskulin dan memabukkan merasuki lubang hidungnya. Usapan lembut jemari Bole di punggungnya efektif membuat Hermione menghentikan kepalan tinjunya.

Mendengkur halus seperti Crookshanks kekenyangan, secara refleks Hermione merapatkan dirinya ke dada bidang Bole. Tanpa sadar menikmati kelembutan perlakuan yang diberikan kakak kelasnya itu. Senior tampan yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai cowok berandalan penyuka kekerasan.

Seiring setiap usapan, mata Hermione semakin terpejam. Sembari meresapi aroma jantan Bole dan belaian jemarinya yang terlatih, Hermione merenungkan kembali alasan mengapa dirinya menyukai pemuda yang tengah menimangnya dengan penuh kelembutan itu.

Tatkala pertama kali mengenal Bole di tahun ketiganya bersekolah, Hermione tak langsung menyukai cowok bertampang macho itu. Hermione malah dongkol luar biasa sebab di duel kontra Gryffindor, pemuda berdarah bangsawan itu tanpa merasa berdosa menggeprak wajah Alicia Spinnet dengan pemukul Bludgernya yang sekeras baja.

Namun, kebencian Hermione memudar ketika di malam sebelum liburan Natal dirinya memergoki Bole tengah menolong Fang yang terjatuh di Danau Hitam yang dipenuhi salju.

Rupanya, Fang yang malam itu dilepas untuk melemaskan kaki bertindak kebablasan dengan melompati permukaan Danau Hitam yang tersaput es. Ketika kaki besar Fang menjejak lapisan es, selimut salju pecah berkeping-keping, membuat anjing raksasa itu nyaris mati tenggelam.

Untungnya, tragedi tersebut tak terjadi sebab Bole yang tengah berjalan menuju kamp latihan Quidditch melihat kemalangan itu. Melempar sapu balap favoritnya ke sembarang arah, Bole tanpa pikir panjang melompat maju dan berenang menyelamatkan Fang. Tak menghiraukan suhu air danau yang minus, Bole mati-matian menggeret Fang yang beratnya ampun-ampunan itu kembali ke permukaan.

Hagrid yang datang lima menit kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu dan tak henti-hentinya menjabat tangan Bole. Mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas pertolongan yang dilakukan murid Slytherin itu.

Menepuk tangan Bole sekuat-kuatnya hingga menimbulkan derak mengerikan, Hagrid mengundang penyelamat hewannya itu untuk menghangatkan diri di pondok bututnya.

Mengeringkan jubah Quidditch-nya dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihir, Bole dengan santun menolak ajakan tersebut. Beralasan dirinya harus menghadiri rapat akhir tahun tim Quidditch Slytherin di markas tim, Bole berpamitan dan meninggalkan Hagrid yang tertegun-tegun.

Hermione, yang saat itu berencana mengunjungi pondok Hagrid bersama Harry dan Ron hanya bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ketiga sahabat yang berlindung di bawah Jubah Gaib itu tak menyangka cowok Slytherin yang terkenal culas dan doyan tawuran seperti Bole mau repot-repot menyelamatkan anjing gemuk penuh liur seperti Fang.

Kekaguman Hermione kian berlipat ketika bulan-bulan berikutnya aspek kasih sayang Bole pada sesama makhluk hidup terpancar keluar. Tak sekali dua kali Hermione memergoki cowok atletis itu menyelamatkan nyawa hewan tak berdosa, termasuk kodok betung milik Neville, Trevor yang nyasar dan nyaris jadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan geng _bullying_ Slytherin pimpinan Draco Malfoy.

Puncaknya, di malam bulan Februari, sehari setelah perayaan Valentine, Hermione melihat Bole memberi makan Crookshanks dengan camilan kucing sihir. Camilan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan terpendam Hermione selama ini yang heran melihat kucing jingga berkaki bengkoknya itu selalu berderap kekenyangan setiap kali berjalan-jalan malam di luar kastil.

Menilik sikap Bole yang menyayangi makhluk hidup seperti itu, pendapat miring Hermione tentang kekurangajaran watak Bole sedikit terpangkas. Namun, anggapan positif itu luruh ketika Hermione mengetahui hobi Bole yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan semudah menukar kaus kaki.

Sepanjang ingatan Hermione, Bole sudah puluhan kali berkencan dengan gadis-gadis darah murni. Jika tak mengincar penyihir ras tulen dari asramanya sendiri, Bole pasti mengarahkan panah asmaranya pada cewek seksi dan cantik penghuni Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Dari sekian banyak koleksi pasangannya itu, tak sekalipun nama siswi Gryffindor tercantum dalam daftar.

Seperti siswa Slytherin lainnya, Bole rupanya memandang derajat penghuni Gryffindor lebih rendah dari belatung bau penghuni tong sampah. Hewan pemakan bangkai yang tak layak diberi kehormatan untuk menjadi pacar maupun pasangan penyihir berdarah murni.

Berdasarkan asumsi itu, termasuk legenda persaingan antar asrama yang menihilkan peluang terjalinnya asmara, Hermione pelan-pelan mengubur benih cintanya yang mulai bersemi.

Ketimbang depresi, Hermione yang merasa dirinya tak akan pernah dilirik Bole karena cuma seorang Gryffindor kelahiran Muggle memilih menutupi isi hatinya. Isi hati yang kembali berseri berkat kejadian tak terduga di malam ini.

Kenangan Hermione tentang riwayat rasa cintanya pada Bole terpotong ketika ubun-ubunnya dikecup mesra. Menguap kecil menahan rasa kantuk yang mendera, Hermione merasa Bole menempelkan pipinya di puncak rambut coklat mekarnya.

Sebelum kantuk dahsyat memaksanya menutup mata lekat-lekat, Hermione sempat mendengar gumaman pelan Bole.

Bisikan kata-kata cinta yang saat itu disangka Hermione hanya gurauan semata.

* * *

"Merlin, kau pasti bergurau, Hermione."

Menutup kamus _Terjemahan Rune Kuno_ yang dibacanya, Hermione menatap lekat-lekat paras Ginny Weasley yang memucat. Meletakkan kamus berjilid tebal itu di salah satu kopernya, Hermione berdiri dari sofa dan mengangkat dua koper besarnya dengan susah-payah. Di sampingnya, Ginny bersedekap tak sabar, menuntut penjelasan lengkap dari teman terdekatnya itu.

Menghela napas singkat menyaksikan keteguhan hati Ginny untuk memblokir lajunya, Hermione meletakkan kembali koper kulitnya di lantai Ruang Rekreasi. Mengawasi situasi sekelilingnya yang riuh, Hermione berbisik pelan di dekat kuping Ginny.

"Aku serius, Gin. Liburan musim panas ini aku mau menjelajahi seantero Inggris dengan Bus Ksatria."

Bola mata coklat kekuningan Ginny melebar sebesar galaksi Bimasakti. Berdecak-decak takjub, adik kelas Hermione itu mencangklong koper coklat kulitnya dengan satu tangan, bergeser ke samping memberi akses bagi Hermione untuk kembali berjalan.

Bergerak bersisian melewati lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang heboh mencoba aneka bikini warna-warni, Ginny mendesis keras. Omelan panjang lebar Ginny mengingatkan Hermione akan sosok ibu Ginny, Molly Weasley yang biasa ngedumel tanpa henti memarahi kelakuan anak-anaknya yang kelewat batas.

"Hermione, itu berbahaya tahu! Naik Bus Ksatria sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada penyihir yang ingin bertindak jahat padamu?"cecar Ginny sengit, mengangkat koper bututnya dengan tenaga ekstra. Kekuatan yang mungkin diperoleh berkat kemarahan menggelegak yang merajai dadanya.

Mengutuki larangan memakai mantra sihir, efek dari detensi tambahan yang dijatuhkan ke siswa Gryffindor, Hermione berjuang memanggul kopernya. Dua koper kulit hitam yang berisi baju dan peralatan sekolah, termasuk medali emas untuk peraih nilai tertinggi seangkatan.

"Godric! Kenapa kita juga sih yang disuruh mengangkut koper ke Aula Depan. Kenapa tidak si Filch itu," geram Ginny, meletakkan koper beratnya di lantai Aula Depan, bersisian dengan koper-koper murid lain yang sudah teronggok di sana.

Mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang merah karena kepanasan mengangkat beban, Hermione mendengus pendek. Setiap tahun, penjaga sekolah Argus Filch memang bertugas membawa koper para siswa ke Aula Depan, sebelum koper-koper itu diterbangkan ke bagasi Hogwarts Express yang terparkir di rel kereta Hogsmeade.

Namun, tahun ini berbeda. Filch yang tubuhnya bentol-bentol sebesar telur naga gara-gara serangan Bubuk Gatal Akut kreasi si kembar Weasley ngambek dan menolak tugas memboyong koper-koper siswa Gryffindor.

Apesnya, keengganan Filch itu didukung sepenuhnya oleh Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, Profesor Minerva McGonagall. Dengan alasan agar anak didiknya kapok dan tak lagi mengerjai orang lain, guru Transfigurasi berwajah galak itu memerintahkan murid-murid asramanya membawa sendiri koper mereka ke undakan tangga Aula Depan.

Tugas berat yang dijamin tak akan mempan mengubah hobi iseng Fred dan George yang sudah mendarah daging itu.

"Tenang saja, Gin. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku janji menulis surat untukmu setiap kali tiba di kota berbeda. Tapi, kau tak harus membalas semua suratku sebab Bus Ksatria berpindah tujuan secepat kedipan mata," ungkap Hermione, merangkul pundak Ginny dengan lengan kanannya.

Menghela napas berat, Ginny mengendurkan pengawasannya. Gadis berambut semerah matahari terbenam itu tampaknya sadar kalau ceramah berbusa-busanya cuma masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Selain tersohor sebagai gadis berotak encer, Hermione juga beken dengan sikap kepala batunya. Gadis bergigi besar itu juga cinta setengah mati pada benda bernama bus tingkat. Jadi, omelan sepedas apapun pasti tak akan bisa mengkandaskan impian Hermione untuk bertualang bersama Bus Ksatria.

"Yah, terserahlah Hermione. Yang jelas kau harus selalu waspada dan jangan percaya pada orang asing. Mengerti?" tandas Ginny tegas, mendelikkan mata _hazel_-nya untuk memperkuat kesan intimidasi.

"Ya, Ma'am," seru Hermione, mengangkat tangan dan menirukan gaya memberi hormat. Lelucon yang disambut Ginny dengan jotosan pelan di lengan kiri Hermione.

Tergelak riang, kedua sahabat karib itu dengan bersemangat menaiki kereta yang ditarik kuda tak kasat mata, Thestral. Binatang gaib yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh penyihir yang pernah menyaksikan kematian orang terdekatnya.

Saking senangnya bercengkrama, Hermione tak menyadari tatapan penuh perhitungan yang dilayangkan Bole, yang berdiri di balik pilar besar Aula Depan. Pandangan sarat rencana terselubung yang tetap berkobar menyala sampai punggung kereta Hermione menghilang di tikungan.

* * *

"Yup, tikungan ini cocok untuk memanggil Bus Ksatria," gumam Hermione lamat-lamat. Menghela napas, Hermione menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya mengacungkan tangan kanan ke udara.

Setelah yakin tak ada seorang pun yang melintas di tikungan sepi dekat vila musim panasnya di Bath itu, Hermione menjulurkan tangan pemegang tongkat sihirnya. Kurang dari empat hitungan, suara DUAR membahana muncul, diiringi kilap lampu terang yang menyilaukan mata. Cahaya lentera yang lumayan over dosis mengingat saat itu matahari senja masih bersinar terang.

Belum sempat Hermione mengorek kupingnya yang berdenging, pintu bus tingkat itu terbuka lebar. Dari balik ambang pintu, muncul sosok Stan Shunpike, si kondektur pemalas yang dengan asal-asalan membaca ucapan selamat datang yang lazim dibacakan sebelum penumpang naik ke undakan.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir tersesat. Julurkan saja tangan pemegang tongkat sihirmu. Naiklah ke atas dan kami akan mengantarkanmu ke manapun kau mau pergi. Namaku Stan Shunpike dan akulah kondekturmu malam ini."

"Bukan malam ini, Stan. Senja ini. Bagaimana sih kau ini, tak bisa membedakan waktu."

Interupsi yang datang dari belakang punggungnya itu membuat Hermione berjengit kaget. Menata debar jantungnya yang memburu, pelan-pelan Hermione menengok ke belakang, menatap langsung kedalaman iris biru indigo Lucian Bole yang menyejukkan.

Jika Hermione tercengang-cengang dengan kehadiran Bole yang tak disangka-sangka itu, Stan yang disindir habis-habisan memasang tampang datar. Paras hambar yang tercoreng dengan selipan senyum bersahabat yang tertoreh di bibir tipisnya.

"Wah, Lucian. Mau jalan-jalan lagi senja ini, eh? Sayang sekali, Sobat. Bus sudah penuh, cuma tersisa satu tempat tidur untuk si Nona Kecil ini," ujar Stan lancar, mengangkat tas motif bunga-bunga milik Hermione yang tergeletak di trotoar.

Mengedip nakal, Bole tanpa sungkan menggamit lengan Hermione. Memaksa gadis berhidung penuh bintik itu untuk segera menaiki undakan tangga bus.

"Tak masalah, Stan. Aku dan Hermione kan teman seperjalanan. Jadi, kami cukup tidur di satu kasur saja."

Komentar ngawur Bole kontan menyalakan kewarasan Hermione yang sempat lumpuh akibat genggaman tangan Bole yang menggetarkan. Melotot tak terima, Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Bole. Usaha yang berujung percuma sebab pemuda berhidung mancung itu makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Eeh, siapa bilang kita akan pergi dan tidur bersama?!" sanggah Hermione pedas, penyangkalan menggebu-gebu yang membuat Stan berpaling dan melengkungkan alis buriknya.

Menepuk-nepuk bahu kekar Bole dengan gerakan sok akrab, pemuda penuh komedo itu terkikik tanpa henti. Kelihatan betul kalau ia benar-benar menikmati situasi pelik yang tersaji di depan matanya itu.

"Wah, apes betul kau, Sobat. Baru pertama kali mengajak seorang gadis ke sini kau sudah ditolak mentah-mentah," decak Stan, pura-pura menghela napas prihatin.

Menyunggingkan senyum lebar, Bole meremas lembut tangan Hermione yang terjalin di antara jemarinya. Mencium sekilas pelipis Hermione, Bole berujar enteng, "Dia sedang _bad mood_, Stan. Nanti juga kami intim lagi seperti pengantin baru."

Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, Bole dengan mudah memaksa Hermione masuk ke dalam bus. Seolah budek dengan repetan omelan Hermione, Bole bersiul-siul senang, mengikuti jejak Stan yang membawa mereka ke tingkat teratas bus.

Sesampainya di tingkat tiga, Stan membawa Hermione dan Bole ke ranjang kosong yang terletak di dinding dekat jendela besar. Menyeringai lebar, mempertontonkan barisan gigi kuning yang pasti membuat orangtua Hermione mati berdiri, Stan menepuk-nepuk kasur bulu yang terbungkus seprai abu-abu.

"Nah, ini sarang cinta kalian. Selamat menikmati perjalanan," kekeh Stan riang, menghitung cermat gundukan Galleon yang disodorkan Bole. Usai meletakkan dua cangkir susu coklat dingin di nakas dekat ranjang, Stan merayap menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Hermione dan Bole yang masih berpandangan salah tingkah.

Menyilangkan lengannya di dada, Hermione bersikukuh berdiri di tepi tempat tidur. Mata coklat Hermione menyipit mengamati para penumpang yang tengah mendengkur maupun membaca buku berjamur di atas kasur. Konsentrasi Hermione untuk mengintip aktivitas penumpang lain terhalang ketika Bole menurunkan tirai yang langsung menutupi tempat tidur mereka.

Menggeram kesal, Hermione melempar pandangan bermakna cepat-buka-tirai-keparat-itu. Namun, layaknya cowok Slytherin, Bole tak menciut menghadapi tantangan menohok seperti itu. Bersenandung gembira, pemuda berparas menawan itu dengan santai menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Duduk di sini, Hermione. Di sudut ini kau bisa leluasa melihat panorama," bujuk Bole lembut, mengusap tempat kosong di pinggir kanannya.

Mengerucutkan bibir, Hermione buru-buru menolak tawaran menggoda itu. Duduk di samping cinta pertamanya selama masa perjalanan? _No way_, Sir. Bisa-bisa Bole tak akan selamat mengingat detik ini saja Hermione sudah diliputi keinginan menyenderkan kepala dan menciumi dada bidang Bole yang mempesona itu.

"Terima kasih, aku lebih suka berdiri," kelit Hermione ketus, memalingkan mukanya ke jendela. Memelototi traktor petani dan rumpun gandum yang jungkir balik menghindari serudukan Bus Ksatria yang lagi-lagi hijrah keluar jalur.

"Kalau kau berdiri terus seperti itu, nanti perutmu mual, Sugar," rayu Bole, menyesap susu coklat dinginnya dengan gerakan malas.

Menggerutu sebal, Hermione mau tak mau menuruti keinginan teman seperjalanannya itu. Aksi zig-zag Ernie Prang yang semakin parah memang membuat perut Hermione menjerit-jerit protes. Menyampirkan tas motif bunganya di dekat kaki Bole, Hermione beringsut-ingsut duduk di samping Bole.

Tersenyum melihat kegugupan Hermione, Bole meletakkan kembali cangkir susu coklatnya. Walau tak terlalu berdekatan, Bole bisa menghirup jelas aroma tubuh Hermione. Harum khas yang membuat sisi primitifnya sebagai pria melonjak tak terkendali.

Memejamkan mata biru indigonya, Bole berjuang mengekang keinginan mencium dan memeluk Hermione tanpa henti. Memuja tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun silam.

Awalnya, Bole memang tak menaruh perhatian pada cewek berambut kusut masai yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir jenius abad ini itu. Ketertarikan Bole mulai tumbuh tatkala juniornya di Slytherin, Draco Malfoy tanpa henti menceritakan sosok Hermione. Setiap kali nongkrong di Ruang Rekreasi atau makan di Aula Besar, topik utama yang dibicarakan Malfoy hanyalah Hermione, Hermione dan Hermione.

Memang sih, si pirang platina itu hanya menjabarkan hal-hal jelek tentang Hermione. Namun, mau tak mau rasa penasaran Bole terusik. Diam-diam, Bole mengamati Hermione dari kejauhan, meneliti apakah gadis bergigi berang-berang itu seburuk yang dikisahkan Malfoy.

Tak dinyana, seiring pergantian hari, Bole makin kepicut dengan tingkah polah Hermione yang menggemaskan. Prinsip setia kawan, sikap suka menolong dan gaya sok ngebos Hermione membuat Bole yang tak pernah serius dan setia pada satu wanita bertekuk lutut sepenuhnya.

Sayangnya, persaingan antar asrama serta rapatnya kawalan dua sobat cowok Hermione membuat Bole harus menunda pernyataan cintanya. Pernyataan rasa suka yang tanpa diduga-duga terbuka berkat pertemuan setahun lalu di Bus Ksatria.

Jika Bole asyik mengenang asal muasal munculnya perasaan asmara di hatinya, Hermione sibuk memadamkan perang terbuka antara logika dan nuraninya. Akal sehat Hermione memekik nyaring. Memintanya untuk buru-buru turun di pemberhentian terdekat sebab berpergian berdua bersama awak Slytherin bandel macam Bole tak ubahnya mencari penyakit.

Di lain pihak, sukma Hermione meraung kalap. Mendesaknya untuk tetap tinggal dengan alasan ini merupakan momen tepat untuk mengikatkan diri dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Cinta yang tetap membara dan makin menguat walaupun sudah berusaha dihilangkan dengan berbagai cara.

Tak sekedar berpotensi mendekatkan diri, rasa nyaman yang tercipta setiap kali Hermione berdekatan dengan Bole bisa dijadikan tolak ukur untuk mengukir memori tak terlupakan. Kenangan bahagia yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan Hermione sejak pertemuan mereka di Bus Ksatria musim panas tahun lalu.

Kala itu, sejak tertidur di dekapan Bole dan terbangun di tempat tidurnya, Hermione berangan-angan bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan senior idolanya itu.

Sayangnya, kenyataan tak berjalan sesuai impian sebab sepanjang tahun ajaran keempat kemarin, Hermione tak punya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berdekatan dengan Bole.

Pengawasan ketat cewek-cewek pengagum Bole serta kawalan teman-teman cowok Quidditch Slytherin-nya membuat Hermione gigit jari dan harus berpuas diri memandangi cowok atletis itu dari kejauhan.

Nah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi Hermione, suara hati Hermione berbisik menguatkan. Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenal Bole lebih jauh. Jangan lupa kalau kesempatan emas itu tak terulang dua kali.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, Hermione memilih mematuhi kata hatinya. Melirik sekilas, Hermione menggeser posisi duduknya, berupaya meminimalisir efek goncangan yang menjadi ciri khas Bus Ksatria.

Sedetik setelah Hermione duduk di samping Bole, keheningan canggung tercipta di antara mereka. Terbatuk-batuk kecil, Hermione berupaya memecahkan atmosfer lengang itu dengan pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini. Apa kau juga punya vila musim panas di Bath?" selidik Hermione, penasaran ingin mengetahui alasan di balik kemunculan Bole yang mendadak itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Bole tersenyum penuh arti. Menepuk-nepuk bantal di kepalanya, Bole meminta Hermione untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Tatkala Hermione menolak, Bole dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hermione, membuat gadis bermata coklat itu terpaksa merapat ke lengan kanannya.

Mengabaikan cerocosan marah Hermione, Bole mengusap-usap punggung Hermione. Gerakan lembut yang efektif memadamkan rasa kesal sekaligus mual yang sedari tadi membungkus Hermione.

"Ibumu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu selama ekspedisi ini."

Jawaban Bole yang tak disangka-sangka itu membuat Hermione tersentak. Menengadahkan mukanya, Hermione menatap lekat-lekat iris biru indigo yang menyorot ramah itu.

"Ibuku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hermione tajam, mengingat-ingat kembali reaksi ibunya saat dirinya meminta izin berpetualang bersama Bus Ksatria. Saat itu, kedua orangtuanya memang langsung memberi restu, tanpa banyak pertanyaan maupun sanggahan. Tindakan yang dirasa Hermione cukup janggal mengingat ayah dan ibunya terkenal sebagai orangtua yang sangat protektif.

Beralasan tak bisa mendampingi Hermione karena kapok muntah-muntah sepanjang perjalanan, orangtua Hermione melepas kepergian putrinya itu dengan senyum lebar. Senyum yang baru kali ini disadari Hermione sebagai senyum ganjil penuh konspirasi.

"Saat kita bertemu di Bus Ksatria tahun lalu dan kau tertidur di pelukanku, ibumu menginterogasiku tanpa henti. Sebelum kau bangun, ibumu sempat memberi nomor telepon genggamnya padaku. Memintaku untuk menghubunginya saat liburan musim panas ini," jelas Bole sabar, terus membelai Hermione dengan usapan hangatnya yang menenangkan.

Hermione ternganga-nganga mendengar penjabaran tersebut. Demi bulu dada Snape yang paling berminyak, Hermione tak mengira ibunya bisa bertindak sejauh itu. Tampaknya, daya pikat Bole telah menyihir orangtuanya sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya mengatur rencana dan membiarkan putri tunggalnya berkelana berdua bersama seorang pria.

Seorang pria yang populer sebagai Casanova Penghancur Hati Wanita.

Seolah menyadari kegundahan Hermione, Bole mengecup puncak rambut mengembang Hermione. Bergumam pelan, Bole memberikan komitmen kuatnya untuk melindungi dan menjaga Hermione selama perjalanan.

"Jangan takut, Sugar. Aku tak akan mencelakakan atau memanfaatkanmu. Kau pasti aman di sampingku," ujar Bole lugas. Meremas lembut lengan Hermione yang lembap, Bole melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Ibumu juga percaya padaku sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan menyebutku sebagai calon menantu idamannya."

Jeritan histeris Hermione menggema di seantero ruangan, menimbulkan desau gerutuan yang berhembus dari bilik-bilik di sekitar mereka. Tergelak pelan, Bole melafalkan Mantra Peredam Suara, memblokir rentetan omelan Hermione yang meluncur tanpa jeda.

"Merlin! Aku tak percaya ibuku berani berkata seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan," racau Hermione panik, mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sejujurnya, Hermione tak keberatan dengan celetukan ibunya itu. Namun, kekhawatiran bahwa tindakan ibunya membuat Bole terbebani-lah yang membuat kegusaran Hermione meluap-luap seperti air pasang.

"Tak usah kalut seperti itu, Sugar. Aku senang kok punya mertua seperti orangtuamu."

Berondongan komat-kamit Hermione terhenti tatkala kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir indah Bole. Mengerjapkan matanya, Hermione memandang wajah Bole yang dihiasi sinar percaya diri dan pengharapan.

"Mak... maksudmu?" gagap Hermione rikuh. Kegelisahan Hermione kian menebal tatkala Bole menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan intim dan ringan, Bole menyapukan pucuk hidung mancungnya ke hidung Hermione yang merengut bingung.

"Artinya, aku senang jika bisa memperistrimu, Hermione."

Detak jantung Hermione berpacu secepat mesin pesawat tempur mendengar penegasan tersebut. Pikiran Hermione kian kacau-balau ketika belaian napas harum Bole menghangatkan kulit wajahnya.

"Apa itu... lamaran?" tanya Hermione terengah-engah, langsung menyumpahi dirinya karena melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Pertanyaan keburu nafsu yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gadis kebelet kawin.

Mengangguk mantap, Bole mengangkat tangan Hermione dan dengan khusyuk mengecup setiap jemari mungil Hermione yang bergetar. Menyalurkan perasaan terpendamnya melalui ciuman mesra yang melelehkan jiwa itu.

"Jangan jawab sekarang jika kau belum siap, Sugar. Aku bisa bersabar menunggumu sampai kapanpun," ujar Bole, menatap dalam-dalam pipi Hermione yang ditumbuhi rona merah jambu.

Melihat kesungguhan niat Bole, Hermione nyaris saja menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda berbadan tegap itu. Hanya gengsi dan harga diri sajalah yang membuat Hermione menanggalkan niat memalukan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa mereka setuju jika kau menikah dengan penyihir keturunan Muggle sepertiku?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu, memikirkan kembali tradisi keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang hanya mau menikahkan keturunannya dengan pemilik status serupa.

Mengetatkan pelukannya, Bole menciumi helai rambut Hermione. Sapuan bibir Bole menumbuhkan getar hangat di dada Hermione, membuat kecemasannya memudar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan takut, Sugar. Orangtuaku tak perduli sedikitpun padaku. Mereka sudah membuangku sejak aku terlahir ke dunia."

Mengunci tatapannya dengan manik coklat Hermione yang bersinar iba, Bole dengan gamblang menjelaskan latar belakang keluarganya. Keluarga yang tak pernah merasakan indahnya perasaan dicintai maupun mencintai.

Kata Bole, seperti penyihir berdarah murni lainnya, ayah dan ibunya menikah karena perjodohan orangtua. Tak adanya cinta serta prinsip saling menghormati membuat pernikahan itu seperti neraka dunia. Kehadiran dirinya sebagai pewaris dan penerus nama keluarga juga tak mampu memadamkan bara permusuhan di antara kedua orangtuanya.

Sejak melahirkan seorang penerus, ibu Bole seolah lepas dari tanggung jawab. Tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat, wanita cantik bermata biru keunguan itu berpesta dan berfoya-foya.

Setali tiga uang dengan istrinya, ayah Bole juga bertindak serupa, bahkan melebihi ambang batas. Saat Bole berumur tujuh tahun, sang ayah pergi keliling dunia dan tak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kaburnya sang kepala keluarga tak membuat ibu Bole menyadari kesalahannya. Seperti burung lepas dari sangkar, ibu Bole sering keluar rumah selama berminggu-minggu. Tanpa iba meninggalkan putra tunggalnya di bawah belas kasih dan pengasuhan para peri rumah.

Sering kesepian karena ditinggal sendirian di rumah membuat Bole tumbuh mandiri sebelum waktunya. Untungnya, kondisi miskin kasih sayang itu tak menjadikan Bole kehilangan keceriaan masa kecilnya.

Untuk memeriahkan hari-harinya yang senyap, Bole biasa mengutak-atik barang Muggle. Aneka benda asing yang diperoleh Bole berkat bantuan peri rumahnya yang berkawan dekat dengan kolektor dan pencuri barang antik, Mundungus Fletcher.

Berkat kegemaran merakit dan mengobrak-abrik benda Muggle itu, Bole tak asing lagi dengan teknologi Muggle. Kefasihan yang memungkinkannya memakai telepon genggam untuk menghubungi ibu Hermione di awal liburan musim panas ini.

"Kau tahu Sugar, awalnya aku tak menduga ibumu memintaku untuk mengawalmu," urai Bole, mengusap mesra kuping Hermione dengan kehangatan bibirnya. Menggigit dan mengulum lembut daun telinga Hermione, aktivitas yang membuat Hermione melenguh senang, Bole melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku memang sudah mengetahui rencana perjalananmu sejak menguping obrolanmu dengan si Ginny Weasley itu. Tadinya, aku berencana membuntutimu dari belakang sebagai penonton. Tak dinyana, aku malah ditunjuk jadi pendampingmu," tutur Bole sumringah, mengalihkan ciuman liarnya ke garis rahang Hermione.

Di saat Bole menyesap pelan leher Hermione yang terbalut gaun musim panas warna pastel, tirai tempat tidur mendadak tersingkap. Muncul dari balik selubung, Stan menyeringai lebar memandangi dua insan yang langsung berjauhan seperti kucing diguyur air panas itu.

"Ups, semoga aku tak menginterupsi adegan bercinta kalian," kelakar Stan, menempatkan dua piring saji berisi kue bolu bulukan di atas nakas. Membuang remah-remah kue yang melekat di kemeja ungunya, Stan mengedip penuh arti ke arah Bole.

"Ern titip salam untukmu. Dia bilang kau boleh duduk di balik kemudinya kapan pun kau mau. Dia juga tak sabar bertemu dengan satu-satunya cewek yang pernah kau ajak kemari."

Menyenderkan pinggulnya di nakas, Stan mencomot sepotong kue bolu dan langsung menyantapnya dalam satu suapan. Seringai di bibirnya makin lebar saat melihat wajah Hermione yang semerah mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Pelototan tajam Bole menyadarkan Stan dari inspeksi menyeluruhnya. Menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang bisulan, Stan beranjak keluar setelah menggasak kue bolu kedua.

"Oke, sepertinya obat nyamuk sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian," tukas Stan cengengesan, menutup tirai tempat tidur yang tadi dibukanya.

Sepeninggal Stan, Hermione memberanikan diri mengangkat mukanya yang masih terasa panas. Mengawasi Bole yang tengah memilah-milah kue bolu bau apek, Hermione teringat dengan tawaran duduk di balik kemudi Bus Ksatria yang diajukan khusus untuk Bole itu.

"Kenapa kau diperbolehkan mengendarai bus ini? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan sopir Bus Ksatria?"

Menyunggingkan seringai menawan, Bole membuang semua kue bolu tengik itu ke tempat sampah berbentuk gigi raksasa yang terletak di sudut. Kurang dari sedetik, kue bolu itu ludes dikunyah tempat sampah yang menggeram-geram kelaparan itu.

Tersenyum tipis melihat Hermione yang bergidik menatap tempat sampah yang masih mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya itu, Bole membungkuk untuk mengambil tas hitamnya yang diletakkan Stan di bawah tempat tidur.

"Bisa dibilang dia itu kakekku."

Senyum Bole makin panjang ketika Hermione menengok cepat ke arahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat sampah monster yang terus menggerung-gerung aneh itu. Kemilau penasaran terlihat bergelora di bola mata coklat Hermione. Kerutan halus yang timbul akibat dorongan ingin tahu mulai bermunculan di sekitar dahi Hermione.

Bole yakin informasi tadi tak hanya mengejutkan tapi juga membangkitkan insting penasaran Hermione. Wajar saja, sebab dilihat dari segi manapun, penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti Ernie Prang tak mungkin berhubungan keluarga dengan klan darah murni seperti dirinya.

Menyodorkan roti isi daging asap ke tangan Hermione, Bole mengajak gadis yang dicintainya itu untuk menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan khusus oleh peri rumah kesayangannya. Sembari mengunyah bekalnya, Bole menyambung kembali ceritanya. Kisah di balik alasan mengapa dirinya menyebut Ernie sebagai kakek terkasihnya.

Kata Bole, selain mengotak-atik benda Muggle, dirinya juga hobi berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Kegemaran itu dilakukan Bole setiap kali ia bosan menguprek benda-benda Muggle. Perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang mempertemukannya dengan Ernie Prang, penyihir tua yang memberinya limpahan petualangan berkesan.

"Usiaku delapan tahun saat pertama kali naik Bus Ksatria. Sore itu, aku yang berjalan ke pinggiran bukit melihat banyak capung berterbangan. Waktu tangan kananku terjulur hendak menangkap capung loreng paling gemuk, saat itulah Bus Ksatria muncul di depanku," beber Bole antusias.

Kedatangan Bus Ksatria tentu membuat Bole kaget setengah mati. Maklum saja, bus yang saat itu masih dikeneki ayah Stan nyaris menggilas dirinya yang membungkuk di dekat rumput. Seperti putranya yang berotak udang, ayah Stan sepertinya mengira bocah yang jongkok melongo di dekat ban bus itu sebagai anak malang yang tersesat.

Menggamit lengan Bole, ayah Stan tanpa konfirmasi memanggul bocah delapan tahun itu ke dalam bus. Selayaknya seorang anak-anak yang gemar mencoba barang baru, Bole menyambar peluang tersebut dengan menyebutkan kota-kota yang ingin ditujunya. Setiap kali tiba di kota yang disebutkannya, Bole menolak turun dan malah menuntut diantarkan ke kota-kota lain di Inggris.

Untungnya, kenakalan aji mumpung Bole tak membuat Ernie naik darah. Penyihir renta yang hidup sebatang kara itu tak keberatan mengantarkan Bole ke tempat manapun yang diinginkannya.

Petualangan bersama Ernie dan Bus Ksatria tetap dijalani Bole meskipun dirinya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Bedanya cuma jangka waktu yang dihabiskan. Jika di masa kecilnya Bole bisa berbulan-bulan tak pulang ke rumah, semasa di Hogwarts Bole hanya mampu naik Bus Ksatria setiap kali musim liburan tiba.

"Selama bertahun-tahun menemani Ern, aku banyak mengecap pengalaman menarik. Tapi, di antara semua peristiwa itu, momen yang tak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hayat adalah saat-saat di mana kau dan orangtuamu menaiki bus ini," ujar Bole, menyapu remah roti di sudut bibir Hermione dengan ujung jempolnya.

Belaian itu tak urung membuat Hermione tersedak sisa roti yang belum selesai dikunyahnya. Buru-buru mengangsurkan gelas berisi air putih yang dimunculkan Bole melalui Mantra Aguamenti, Bole merengkuh pundak Hermione. Tanpa lelah mengusap halus punggung Hermione selama gadis bergigi khas itu membersihkan tenggorokannya yang keselek dengan air putih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sugar?" Bole bertanya khawatir, sorot cemas tingkat tinggi menguar dari iris biru indigonya. Samudra biru menghipnotis yang sejak setahun lalu senantiasa menghiasi mimpi Hermione.

Tak mau membuat pria idamannya cemas, Hermione mengangguk cepat. Mengelap jejak air putih di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, Hermione berdeham kecil. Memohon maaf atas kesembronoannya barusan.

Menyeringai tipis, Bole mencium sudut bibir Hermione, membisikkan kalimat bahwa permintaan maaf Hermione diterima. Ciuman singkat yang nyaris membuat Hermione terpelanting dari ranjang kalau saja tangan kekar Bole tak sigap menyambarnya.

"Ya ampun Hermione, tak perlu malu begitu. Kita kan sudah bertunangan," gelak Bole, menarik Hermione yang setengah terapung di atas lantai.

Menempatkan Hermione dengan aman di antara dua pahanya, Bole menautkan tangannya dengan jemari Hermione yang terlipat di pangkuan. Menyurukkan kepalanya ke lereng leher Hermione, Bole menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis Hermione yang menggairahkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione yang tak terbiasa duduk dengan posisi intim seperti itu menegang sekaku tombak. Punggung Hermione yang menempel dengan dada bidang Bole menggigil kecil tatkala hidung mancung Bole berkelana di lekuk leher dan tulang selangkanya.

Merlin, tak heran jika gadis-gadis Hogwarts rela bersujud dan menyembah-nyembah untuk menjadi kekasih Bole, Hermione berpikir dalam hatinya. Pemuda yang kini mulai menciumi dan menggigit lembut lehernya itu memang paham betul teknik memanjakan wanita.

Muka Hermione merengut mengenang deretan gadis-gadis yang pernah ditaklukkan Bole. Menatap tangan Bole yang terajut dengan tangannya, Hermione mendengus sebal. Gerutuan yang lahir dari tikaman api cemburu yang melalap habis jiwanya.

Geraman frustrasi Hermione menarik perhatian Bole. Mengusapkan hidungnya di telinga Hermione, Bole berbisik pelan, bertanya tentang masalah yang menggerus ketenangan Hermione.

"Ada apa, Sugar?" Bole bertanya lembut. Kelembutan di dalam suaranya bahkan bisa menenangkan sekerumunan kuda liar yang mengamuk.

Mengangkat bahu, Hermione terdiam sejenak. Selama beberapa saat Hermione terus membisu sampai Bole yang tak tahan lagi membalik tubuhnya semudah membalik selembar kertas. Posisi wajah yang kini berhadap-hadapan tak mengerutkan semangat tutup mulut Hermione. Memonyongkan bibirnya, Hermione setia memasang raut cemberut, tak gentar melawan tatapan galau Bole.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Hermione?" tanya Bole, mengusap kerut yang tercetak di antara alis Hermione.

Kekhawatiran nyata yang terdengar dari suara Bole membuat Hermione luluh. Mengerucutkan mulutnya, Hermione mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang bercokol di dadanya.

"Apa benar kau serius denganku? Jangan-jangan kau cuma penasaran karena aku berbeda dari mantan-mantan pacarmu yang berdarah murni itu."

Mencermati wajah murung Hermione, Bole merutuki hobi masa lalunya yang doyan mengoleksi pacar berdarah murni. Tradisi khas murid Slytherin yang sudah diakhiri Bole semenjak dirinya bersua dengan Hermione dan orangtuanya di Bus Ksatria.

Menarik Hermione merapat ke dadanya, Bole meminta maaf atas tabiat masa lampaunya yang tak berkenan di hati itu. Bole juga menjelaskan bahwa ia tak mencintai semua bekas pacarnya terdahulu. Ia berpacaran dengan mereka sebab gadis-gadis itulah yang menembaknya.

"Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku juga belum pernah menyatakan cinta pada siapapun kecuali dirimu, Hermione."

Jawaban jujur itu membuat kecemburuan dan kekecewaan Hermione sedikit demi sedikit mengempis. Jika diingat-ingat, relasi yang terjalin antara Bole dengan semua eks pacarnya memang terbilang standar, singkat dan platonis.

Satu-satunya kencan terlama Bole cuma dengan pacar terakhirnya, siswi Slytherin, Tracey Davis yang cuma berlangsung enam bulan.

"Aku serius ingin menikahimu, Hermione. Kalau kau mau, detik ini juga kita bisa menikah di bus ini dengan Ern, Stan dan seluruh penumpang sebagai saksinya."

Memukul pelan dada Bole dengan tinjunya, Hermione berdeham salah tingkah. Kendati tak tergolong romantis, lamaran yang sudah dua kali diulang itu sanggup menerbangkan Hermione ke awang-awang. Namun, seriang apapun hatinya berdendang, akal sehat Hermione masih bercokol sekuat akar pohon Sequoia.

"Kita masih di bawah umur, Bole. Setelah lulus Hogwarts aku juga ingin berkarier di Kementerian Sihir," kata Hermione, memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir.

"Dengan semua rencana masa depanku, sepertinya pernikahan bakal tertunda lama."

Mencium gemas pipi Hermione, Bole berbisik rendah. Kibasan napas hangatnya menggoyang anak rambut yang tersangkut di dekat telinga Hermione.

"Aku rela menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Mrs Bole," balas Bole, terbahak pelan melihat kedua bola mata Hermione membulat mendengar sapaan tersebut.

"Mrs... Mrs Bole?" gagap Hermione jengah. Rona merah muda berangsur-angsur merambah hingga ke akar rambut coklat lebatnya.

"Yep, Mrs Bole. Aku akan memanggilmu di depan umum seperti itu kalau kau masih terus menyapaku dengan nama Bole. Namaku itu, Lucian, Hermione," beber Bole, menyusuri lekuk pipi dan tepi rahang Hermione dengan sapuan bibirnya.

"Err, baiklah. Lucian," deham Hermione grogi, berusaha membiasakan lidahnya untuk merapalkan nama yang di bahasa Latin berarti cahaya itu. Nama yang benar-benar sesuai dengan pemiliknya mengingat saat ini hati Hermione berpijar-pijar disinari cahaya cinta.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Sugar. Kau harus terbiasa mengucapkan nama calon suamimu bukan?" seru Bole, tersenyum simpul mengamati bibir Hermione yang berkedut.

Sewaktu menggosok sudut bibir Hemione dengan ibu jarinya, sekelebat ide meluncur di otak Bole. Gagasan yang membuat senyum gelinya berganti menjadi seringai predator.

"Kalau kau belum terbiasa, aku punya cara jitu supaya kau lancar mengucapkan namaku," sambar Bole cepat. Menangkup belakang kepala Hermione dengan telapak tangannya, Bole tanpa ampun melumat bibir Hermione dalam ciuman pertama mereka yang manis dan penuh gairah.

"Lucian..."

Erangan halus Hermione membuat Bole lupa diri. Mengisap dan menjilat bibir bawah Hermione, Bole memperdalam ciuman panasnya. Ciuman rakus dan posesif yang sukses memaksa Hermione mendesahkan nama depan Bole di setiap pagutan.

Mengakhiri ciumannya yang membuat Hermione lupa daratan, Bole mengerang penuh hasrat. Iris biru indigonya menggelap ketika jemarinya menyusuri relung bibir bawah Hermione yang basah gara-gara ciuman erotisnya barusan.

"Aku pengusung paham _practice makes perfects_, Sugar. Jadi, mari praktek terus sampai kau mahir," Bole mengedip nakal sebelum kembali menguasai bibir Hermione dengan ciuman dahsyatnya yang membara.

* * *

Seiring dengan pergantian hari, cinta Hermione dengan Bole kian membara, seperti nyala matahari musim panas. Banyak sifat-sifat terpendam Bole yang menguatkan perasaan khusus tersebut. Di antaranya, watak amanah dan komitmen Bole untuk menjaga kehormatan dan kesucian Hermione selama perjalanan mereka.

Setiap malam, sebelum berbaring di peraduan masing-masing (ide tidur satu kasur ternyata cuma candaan iseng Bole untuk mengerjai Hermione), dua sejoli itu rutin bercerita tentang pengalaman dan kisah masa kecil mereka.

Jika di siang hari Hermione bosan melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela, Bole membawa Hermione ke kabin depan untuk mengobrol seru dengan Ern atau untuk melihat kepiawaiannya dalam mengemudikan Bus Ksatria.

Sesuai janji yang dibuatnya, Hermione rutin berkorespondensi dengan Ginny. Di surat-suratnya, selain mengisahkan petualangan yang dialaminya, Hermione juga menulis tentang Bole dan lamaran yang diajukannya.

Awalnya, Ginny menentang keras hubungan tersebut. Di surat balasan pertamanya, Ginny menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya melalui Howler yang dikirim via kilat khusus.

"MERLIN, HERMIONE! APA KAU GILA BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ANAK SLYTHERIN? SLYTHERIN, HERMIONE! SLYTHERIN! ASRAMA YANG SEJAK ZAMAN BUMI DIANGGAP DATAR SAMPAI BULAT BUNDAR SEPERTI SEKARANG TERKENAL SEBAGAI SARANG BANDIT DAN PENJAHAT KELAMIN? POKOKNYA, KAU HARUS JELASKAN SEMUA INI SAAT KITA KETEMU DI SEKOLAH NANTI!"

Memandangi Howler yang meledak hangus dengan kekuatan setara bom nuklir, Hermione melanjutkan membaca surat dari Ron dan Harry. Surat yang untungnya tak dikemas dalam bentuk Howler yang membuat seisi Bus Ksatria bergetar seperti diguncang badai.

_Err, Hermione. Kau bercanda kan? Otakmu miring kebanyakan makan buku bulukan mungkin? Pacaran dengan anak Slytherin? Bole si tukang pukul itu? Astaganaga, kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja berkencan dengan Pohon Dedalu Perkasa?_

_Salam Canda,_

_Ron_

Jika Ron menganggap hubungan Hermione sebagai lelucon konyol, Harry jauh lebih bijaksana. Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Hermione.

Harry berpendapat hanya Hermione seoranglah yang berhak menentukan jalan kebahagiaan yang ingin ditempuhnya. Harry hanya berpesan agar Hermione bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik dan tak segan-segan melapor padanya jika Bole bersikap kurang ajar dan mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Oh, Harry," bisik Hermione lega, mendekap surat Harry di dadanya. Meski baru Harry yang mendukungnya, Hermione tak bermuram durja. Cepat atau lambat, teman-temannya yang lain pasti mengerti dan memahami keputusannya.

* * *

Maraknya pengalaman selama menaiki roda Bus Ksatria membuat waktu cepat bergulir. Tak terasa, penghujung liburan sudah di depan mata. Dua hari sebelum liburan usai, Bole mengajak Hermione untuk bertemu langsung dengan ibunya yang selalu berdiam di kastil Canterbury setiap musim panas tiba.

Sesuai dengan deskripsi Bole, aura dingin terpancar jelas dari pembuluh penyihir ningrat bertampang angkuh itu. Membalas sapaan hormat Hermione dengan lengkungan alisnya, wanita yang mewariskan iris biru indigo ke anaknya itu kembali membenamkan wajah di balik lembaran majalah gosip yang dibacanya.

Sambutan ala kadarnya itu tak membuat Hermione berkecil hati. Hermione yakin, di balik perangai sombongnya, ibu Bole tak sebengis yang dikira selama ini. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Hermione bisa membuktikan dugaannya itu di acara makan malam yang digelar satu jam kemudian.

"Mother, tujuh tahun lagi aku akan menikahi Hermione."

Menyuapkan sup bebek ke mulutnya, ibu Bole mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Mengambil serbet putih dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan anggun, wanita setengah baya yang malam itu tampak mempesona dalam balutan gaun biru safir hanya berkomentar singkat.

"Kau bebas menikah dengan siapapun termasuk dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dia."

"Terima kasih, Mother. Kau memang baik ha-"

"Jangan salah pengertian, Lucian," geraman kecil terlepas dari balik bibir yang tersaput pemulas warna merah darah itu. Melempar serbet ke samping, bibir bawah ibu Bole bergetar saat berkata-kata. Emosi terpendam tersirat nyata dari setiap suku kata yang dilesakkannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli padamu. Ini kulakukan hanya untuk membuat ayahmu murka. Dia pasti mengamuk saat mengetahui pohon keluarganya ternoda."

Meski sudah hapal dengan tabiat dingin ibunya, hati Bole tetap tercabik-cabik mendengar tanggapan tersebut. Mata biru ungu dalamnya yang tadi bersinar senang meredup hampa.

Melihat kesedihan kekasihnya, Hermione yang duduk di sebelah kanan Bole menjulurkan tangannya. Menyelimuti jari Bole yang gemetar dengan kehangatan genggamannya.

Meletakkan sendok supnya, ibu Bole berdiri dari kursinya. Memutar tumit dengan elegan, wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan itu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Saat punggung ramping ibunya menghilang di balik pintu, desahan tercekat terlepas dari tenggorokan Bole.

"Yah, begitulah ibuku, Sugar. Kejam dan tak berperasaan."

"Tidak Lucian," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibumu tak sekeji itu. Aku yakin dia membebaskanmu untuk memilih pasangan bukan karena tak peduli atau ingin membuat ayahmu marah. Ibumu berbuat begitu karena ia tak ingin kau mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. Hidup menderita dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta."

Penjelasan Hermione membuat Bole tersentak dan terbangun dari praduga piciknya. Pelan tapi pasti, selubung luka yang terbentuk karena masa kanak-kanak yang terabaikan pecah menghilang. Buyarnya tabir kepedihan itu membuat Bole bisa memandang semua tindakan ibunya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Meremas anak rambut hitamnya dengan tangan, Bole menahan gejolak emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. Bole mulai menyadari kalau ia telah bersikap tak adil pada ibunya.

Selama ini ia menyangka wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia itu cuma perempuan egois dan tak berhati nurani. Tak sekalipun Bole memahami bahwa setiap orang termasuk ibunya yang congkak itu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang.

Dan inilah bentuk kasih sayang samar yang diperlihatkan ibunya. Membebaskan dirinya untuk hidup berbahagia dengan pendamping hidup pilihan hatinya. Berkah berharga yang tak pernah dinikmati ibunya sepanjang hayatnya.

Menciumi puncak kepala Hermione dengan bertubi-tubi, Bole mengucapkan rasa syukur karena memiliki Hermione di sampingnya. Jika tak bertemu dan berdekatan dengan Hermione, Bole mungkin tak pernah bisa memaafkan ibunya. Jika tak bersama Hermione, Bole mungkin tak pernah menyadari bahwa kasih sayang seorang ibu itu beraneka ragam dan tak ada batasnya.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, Hermione," gumam Bole, mengusapkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hermione.

Mendongak, Hermione tersenyum dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Bole. Menikmati sorot memuja yang keluar dari iris biru indigo yang menyejukkan itu.

"Aku juga, Lucian. Aku benar-benar beruntung berdampingan denganmu."

Mengecup halus kelopak mata serta kedua alis coklat Hermione, Bole menggumamkan persetujuannya. Mereka memang benar-benar beruntung dan Bole bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk terus mempertahankan keberuntungan itu selama-lamanya.

* * *

Bentuk keseriusan Bole dalam mempertahankan kemujuran cintanya terlihat dengan pengumuman yang dilontarkan di makan malam awal tahun ajaran.

Usai sesi Topi Seleksi, di depan staf pengajar dan murid-murid yang memadati Aula Besar, Bole menyatakan dirinya telah bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan Hermione tujuh tahun mendatang.

Pengumuman itu kontan mendulang reaksi berbeda-beda. Anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor berlomba-lomba menghunuskan tatapan membunuh. Bersaing ketat dengan siulan semangat dan desahan romantis yang mengudara dari meja Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

Semua guru, kecuali Kepala Asrama Slytherin, Profesor Severus Snape yang merengut masam seperti habis ketumpahan cuka sepabrik, bertepuk tangan antusias menyambut pengumuman tersebut.

Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Albus Dumbledore bahkan bersulang dan menyebut penyatuan itu sebagai langkah awal untuk mengakhiri pertikaian dua asrama yang sudah berlangsung berabad-abad lamanya itu.

Tentu saja tak semua kalangan setuju dengan usulan Dumbledore untuk mempersatukan dua asrama yang saling berseteru itu. Seperti halnya warna rambut yang berbeda-beda, isi kepala setiap orang pun tak sama.

Armada Slytherin contohnya. Tak ada satu siswa pun yang sudi mengakrabkan diri maupun menyudahi persaingan dengan Gryffindor. Mereka lebih memilih menjauhi Bole yang dianggap pengkhianat ketimbang mendekatkan diri dengan bocah-bocah Gryffindor.

Terbiasa sendirian sejak kecil membuat Bole adem-ayem saja menghadapi intimidasi dan pengucilan tersebut. Bagi Bole, lebih baik dirinya dimusuhi seisi dunia daripada harus berpisah dengan Hermione.

Selain itu, masa sekolah yang tinggal setahun lagi menjadi faktor penguat bagi Bole untuk bertahan melawan gempuran cercaan teman-temannya.

Meski tak seberat Bole, Hermione juga harus menghadapi permasalahannya sendiri. Untungnya, berkat pengumuman terbuka Bole, Ginny yang semula skeptis dengan kemurnian niat Bole berubah pikiran. Gadis berambut merah terang itu bersedia memberi Bole kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan sobat baiknya.

Jika Ginny sedikit melunak, Ron dan si kembar Weasley, Fred dan George yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Bole di lapangan Quidditch masih menabuh genderang perang. Fred dan George bahkan menjadikan Bole target baru eksperimen produk sihir mereka yang belum dipatenkan mutunya.

Dua pemuda kocak itu bahkan tak gentar mendengar omelan Hermione yang mencak-mencak saat mengetahui cowoknya itu dirawat inap di Ruang Kesehatan karena keracunan produk Sihir Sakti Weasley.

Setelah berbulan-bulan menjadikan Bole sasaran kejahilan, kebebalan tekad Ron Cs agak memudar. Mencairnya permusuhan itu dipicu dengan tindakan heroik Bole yang terjadi usai pertandingan Quidditch versus Slytherin.

Selepas laga yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Gryffindor 400-300 itu, Bole dengan jantan menyatakan kerelaannya menjalani Sumpah Tak Terlanggar di depan Ron dan kedua abang kembarnya.

Hermione yang mendengar rencana Janji Tak Terlanggar itu dari Harry langsung melesat secepat Buckbeak kesetanan ke depan ruang ganti pemain. Berkacak pinggang dan menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin ke rumput lapangan, Hermione menceramahi Ron dan kakak kembarnya karena nekat melakoni ide gila seperti itu.

"Tapi, dia yang mau kok, Hermione," bantah Ron sewot, menancapkan gagang sapu balapnya di tanah berumput. Mata biru Ron mendelik ke arah Harry yang berdiri di samping kiri Hermione. Tatapan matanya jelas-jelas menyiratkan isyarat ngapain-kau-bela-cowok-bangsat-itu.

Harry yang dipelototi seperti itu hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya yang tak gatal. Sebagai cowok penggemar perdamaian dan antek Dumbledore luar dalam, Harry tentu mendukung penuh gagasan penyatuan asrama. Selain itu, dengan melihat semua tindakan Bole, Harry yakin cowok berambut hitam itu benar-benar tulus mencintai Hermione.

"Betul Hermione. Dia yang mengajukan diri kok," Fred menganggukkan kepala merahnya, mendukung penjelasan Ron yang masih bersungut-sungut tak jelas.

Menunjuk Bole dengan dagunya, Fred kembali berkomentar, "Dia bilang itu satu-satunya cara supaya kita percaya dan tak lagi meragukannya."

Membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin hingga menyaingi mata bola tenis Dobby, Hermione bergegas melepaskan tangan Bole dari cengkeraman George.

Hermione bersyukur dirinya muncul tepat waktu sebelum janji dikumandangkan. Kalau tidak, tangan Bole tak bisa dilepas semudah itu karena terbelenggu sinar merah pengikat.

"Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Lucian dan itu cukup bagiku. Aku harap itu juga cukup bagi kalian," cerocos Hermione panjang lebar, bolak-balik menatap Fred dan George yang masih senyam-senyum tak berdosa.

Kekesalan Hermione yang sudah nyangkut di ubun-ubun sedikit mereda ketika jemari Bole meremas lembut tangannya. Menengadahkan wajahnya, mata coklat Hermione terkunci dengan iris biru indigo Bole. Untuk sesaat, seolah lupa tempat, kedua remaja yang dimabuk cinta itu saling berpandangan hangat.

Menyikut rusuk kakak kembarnya yang cengar-cengir menonton kemesraan pasangan di hadapan mereka, Ron mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah. Melotot sebal terakhir kali ke arah Bole, Ron mengajak Fred dan George pergi ke ruang ganti pemain untuk membersihkan diri.

Harry yang lega perselisihan berakhir tanpa korban jiwa menyusul Ron ke ruang ganti pemain setelah sebelumnya mengedip penuh pengertian ke arah Hermione yang masih berpandang-pandangan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Bole! Kalau kau macam-macam dengan Hermione, kau tak akan bisa duduk di sapu balap dengan bokong utuh!" teriak Ron nyaring sebelum membanting pintu ruang ganti pemain Gryffindor dengan kekuatan setara gorila ngamuk.

"Pengawal pribadi yang menakutkan, eh?" ujar Bole santai, merangkul bahu Hermione dengan lengannya yang tak menyandang sapu balap.

Mengerutkan dahi, Hermione memandangi wajah tunangannya yang tenang, tampak tak terusik dengan ancaman Ron barusan. Jika diingat-ingat, ketenangan yang sama juga diperlihatkan Bole selama pertandingan hari ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Bole tak memakai pemukul Bludger-nya untuk menumbuk kepala lawan. Cemoohan beruntun yang datang dari tribun penonton Slytherin serta teriakan marah Kapten Slytherin, Marcus Flint yang menyebut Bole beraksi seperti banci tak mengendurkan semangat Bole untuk bermain sportif, adil dan bersih.

Sampai duel selesai, yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Gryffindor, tak ada kru Gryffindor yang gegar otak gara-gara pentungan Bludgernya. Tiga Chaser cewek Gryffindor, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson dan Katie Bell yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi sasaran empuk pentungan Bole saja sampai terbengong-bengong tak percaya.

Keheranan Alicia dan dua teman perempuannya makin memuncak ketika Bole menjabat tangan mereka sembari menyisipkan permintaan maaf atas perbuatan kasarnya di masa lalu. Bisa jadi perilaku ksatria serta kesediaan menjalani Janji Tak Terlanggar itulah yang membuat kebencian Fred dan George pada Bole menyusut.

"Tumben kau bermain bersih tadi. Apa kau tak takut dihajar teman-temanmu nanti?" ujar Hermione khawatir, melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan pemain Quidditch Slytherin yang masih mendesis-desis senewen di sudut lapangan.

Dari sudut matanya, Hermione melihat Kapten Slytherin, Marcus Flint yang menjulang di tengah barisan menuding-nuding dirinya dan Bole dengan pentungan Bludger. Uap kemarahan membumbung tanpa henti dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. Dengan kuda-kuda seperti itu, Flint pastilah sudah mengoyak-ngoyak Bole jika saja kedua tangannya tak dipegangi Wakilnya, si Adrian Pucey yang kalem dan berkepala dingin itu.

Mengacak-acak rambut coklat Hermione, mengalihkan perhatian gadisnya dari kawanan binatang buas Slytherin, Bole tersenyum sabar. Mata biru keunguannya menatap hangat paras Hermione yang bersinar cemas.

"Sejak bayi aku sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri. Bisa dibilang diasingkan dari pergaulan sudah jadi makanan harian bagiku. Aku juga tak masalah jika posisiku di tim dicopot," urai Bole tenang, tak ada setitik pun nada getir dalam suaranya.

Meski intonasi suara Bole terdengar tanpa cela, Hermione tahu cowok pujaannya itu menyimpan kesedihan terpendam. Kegetiran hidup yang terpancar dari sorot mata biru indigonya. Sorot mata yang secara nyata menggambarkan keberadaan lorong hampa di dalam jiwanya.

Mengencangkan pelukannya, Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada kokoh Bole. Berharap bisa melumerkan kekosongan hati tunangannya itu dengan rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Sekarang kau tak lagi sendirian, Lucian. Kau punya aku, orangtuaku, teman-temanku, Stan dan Ern serta ibumu di sisimu."

Ucapan menghibur Hermione tak ubahnya air di gurun pasir yang menyejukkan batin kerontang Bole. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Bole memahami arti dicintai dan disayangi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Bole merasa dirinya terlahir ke dunia bukan sekedar beban atau kesia-siaan semata.

Menarik pinggang Hermione, memaksa gadisnya itu untuk berjinjit, Bole membelai mesra wajah Hermione dengan bibirnya. Menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih dan syukur dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang lambat laun berubah menjadi ganas. Ciuman panas yang terpangkas oleh bentakan menggelegar Marcus Flint.

"Lucian Bole! Sampai kapan kau mau bermain lumpur di sana?! Cepat kemari sekarang juga!"

Menyudahi ciumannya dengan gerutuan, Bole memungut sapu balapnya yang terjatuh gara-gara terlalu asyik bermesraan. Mengecup pipi Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Bole dengan gagah berani mendatangi rekan-rekannya yang bergerombol di sudut lapangan. Setiap ayunan langkahnya mencerminkan tekad bulat dan semangat pantang menyerah dalam menghadapi konfrontasi seruncing apapun.

Memandang punggung tegap Bole yang mirip pahlawan menang perang, senyum bangga Hermione mengembang. Membalikkan badannya menuju kastil Hogwarts, Hermione mengikrarkan janji di dalam hatinya.

Sama seperti Bole yang maju tak gentar, Hermione juga siap bersikap serupa. Menghadapi batu sandungan yang merintangi perjalanan romansa mereka dengan kepercayaan dan kekuatan cinta.

* * *

"Naif sekali berharap bisa mengunci hati Lucian dengan sikap sok saling mempercayai."

Menarik napas singkat, Hermione merapalkan huruf paku serta hieroglif berulang-ulang, berupaya memblokir keinginan mencemplungkan kepala coklat Tracey Davis ke kuali menggelegak yang tengah diaduknya. Hal yang sukar sekali dilakukan mengingat sedari tadi gadis berparas cantik tapi judes itu terus membombardirnya dengan kata-kata serupa.

"Yah, harus kuakui kalau kau cerdik, Granger. Pura-pura jual mahal sehingga Lucian penasaran dan mempertahankanmu," celetuk Tracey, menggerus sebonggol tanduk banteng kering hingga berbentuk serbuk halus.

"Kau pasti belajar banyak dari pengalamanku serta semua mantan pacar Lucian selama ini yang tercampakkan setelah menyerahkan raga dan jiwa sepenuhnya."

Mengunci rapat mulutnya, berpura-pura tak mendengarkan semua ocehan berbisa Tracey, Hermione berkonsentrasi mengaduk kualinya dengan putaran searah jarum jam. Uap mendung tipis yang berputar-putar di sekitar mereka membantu Hermione untuk mengabaikan Tracey yang saat ini tengah menimbang serbuk tanduk banteng yang tadi ditumbuknya.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Granger. Dalam waktu singkat Lucian pasti jenuh dengan sikap sok moralis dan jual mahalmu itu. Aku yakin bulan depan, di akhir tahun ajaran nanti, Lucian pasti membuangmu ke tempat sampah."

"Oh ya? Wah, wah, wah, aku tak tahu kalau kau berbakat meramal, Davis. Kau berminat menggantikan Profesor Trelawney rupanya?" balas Hermione suntuk, menaburkan serbuk tanduk banteng yang diberikan Tracey ke dalam ramuan panasnya. Sesaat setelah serbuk dibubuhkan, warna kuah kuali Hermione yang tadinya sekeruh air comberan berubah sejernih minyak zaitun.

Seperti gadis berotak ular lainnya, Tracey tampak tak terpengaruh dengan sindiran tajam itu. Mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya, siswi Slytherin yang sejak September tahun lalu ditunjuk sebagai partner kerja Hermione di pelajaran Ramuan itu hanya terkikik melecehkan. Mata coklat pekatnya menyipit senang melihat warna dan kekentalan ramuan yang sesuai dengan petunjuk di dalam buku.

Hermione memiringkan bibirnya menyaksikan ekspresi puas Tracey. Hermione tahu Tracey gembira karena semenjak berpasangan dengan dirinya, nilai-nilai Ramuannya yang semula kebakaran kini melonjak drastis.

Tapi, dasar kadal, bukannya berterima kasih, Tracey malah menghantui Hermione dengan cerita masa lalunya saat berkencan dengan Bole. Kisah bombastis dan fantastis yang diyakini Hermione diumbar hanya untuk membuatnya terbakar cemburu.

Skenario bumi hangus yang sudah pasti berjalan mulus jika saja Hermione tidak mengingat komitmennya untuk mempercayai Bole seutuhnya.

Ketika Tracey menyadari kalau bualannya tak membuahkan hasil, penyihir tinggi semampai itu mengganti strategi. Setiap kali belajar dan membuat ramuan bersama, salah satu anggota geng sinting Pansy Parkinson itu meneror Hermione dengan prediksi-prediksi kejinya terkait masa depan hubungan Hermione dengan Bole.

"Berani bertaruh, Granger? Bulan depan Lucian pasti balik ke pangkuanku. Saat ini Lucian cuma khilaf dan hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya berkencan dengan Darah Lumpur."

Cukup sudah.

Hermione sudah tak bisa lagi bersabar menghadapi otak korslet Tracey. Menggebrak meja dengan alu batu yang tadi dipakai Tracey untuk menumbuk tanduk banteng, menggulingkan kuali Lavender Brown dan Vincent Crabbe yang bertengger di dekatnya, Hermione memutuskan mengakhiri puasa ngomongnya detik itu juga.

"Lakukan semaumu, Davis. Aku tidak takut. Aku percaya Lucian tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku."

Tergelak ringan, Tracey memandangi Hermione dari atas ke bawah dengan menyeluruh, tampak optimis bisa memenangkan pertaruhan. Tracey yakin, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sempurna lahir batin, Hermione jelas tak ada apa-apanya.

Oh ya, otak gadis bajing itu memang encer, seencer otak si jenius pendiri Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw. Tapi, dari segi fisik tak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Hermione berpostur kecil mungil, bertolak belakang dengannya yang jangkung dan seksi. Untuk ukuran tampang, Hermione memang manis tapi tak bisa menandingi keelokan wajahnya yang mirip bidadari.

Menghembuskan napas puas, Tracey mengamati Hermione yang sibuk menuang ramuan ke dua tabung kaca berinisial nama mereka. Sebenarnya, tak seperti murid perempuan Slytherin lainnya, Tracey tak terlampau membenci Hermione. Di awal-awal tahun pertama mereka bersekolah, Tracey bahkan menganggap Hermione sebagai gadis menyenangkan dan murah senyum.

Namun, semua berubah ketika September lalu Bole mengumumkan kalau dirinya telah bertunangan dengan Hermione. Selain melemparnya ke jurang sakit hati, pengumuman itu juga membuat Tracey menyadari kalau ia benar-benar menyayangi Bole, penyihir tampan yang pernah berpacaran singkat dengannya.

Dulu, sewaktu meminta Bole untuk menjadi pacarnya, Tracey memang belum menyukai cowok bermata biru indigo tersebut. Tracey menembak Bole hanya karena dirinya tak mau berlama-lama jomblo pasca putus dari cowok terakhirnya yang lulus tahun itu.

Selama setengah tahun berpacaran, rekor terlama dalam statistik kencan Bole, Tracey tak pernah mempermasalahkan gaya kencan mereka yang biasa-biasa saja. Tracey baru menyadari arti Bole bagi dirinya tatkala pemuda berhidung bangir itu memutuskan tali cinta mereka secara sepihak.

Saat itu, meski didesak berulangkali, Bole tak mengungkapkan alasan detail mengapa ia mengakhiri hubungan. Cowok bertulang pipi tinggi itu cuma menyebut kalau ia bosan dan ingin mencari pengalaman baru dengan gadis lain. Alasan yang jelas dibuat-buat karena setelah putus dengan Tracey, Bole tak pernah menggandeng cewek lain.

Selama dua tahun, Bole setia menjomblo, tak mempedulikan berondongan pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan cewek-cewek pemujanya. Keheranan Tracey atas perubahan sikap itu terjawab ketika September tahun lalu, di awal tahun ajaran Bole menyatakan kalau dirinya sudah terikat dengan Hermione. Terikat janji pernikahan dengan penyihir berpembuluh lumpur kotor yang tak sederajat dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali Lucian akan setia padamu selamanya," ujar Tracey sinis, tanpa basa-basi menyambar tabung kaca berisi ramuan dari tangan Hermione.

Tak menunggu tanggapan Hermione ataupun berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kerja samanya di praktek ramuan kali ini, Tracey meneruskan celotehannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sekali melata, ular itu akan tetap melata, Granger. Camkan hal itu baik-baik."

Menyunggingkan senyum imitasi, Tracey melenggang gemulai menuju meja Profesor Snape yang tengah berdiri cemberut. Lenggak-lenggok Tracey terhenti ketika suara keras Hermione mengalun dari belakang punggungnya.

"Sekalinya cinta, Lucian akan tetap cinta padaku, Davis. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Menengok cepat dari balik pundak langsingnya, Tracey memandangi Hermione dengan cermat. Senyum palsu masih terpatri di sudut bibir merah marunnya yang beracun. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Tracey tergelak riang, meninggalkan komentar terakhirnya yang mengganggu ketenangan Hermione.

"Kita buktikan saja, Granger. Bulan depan Lucian pasti balik padaku."

* * *

"Kudengar Tracey mengganggumu lagi di kelas Ramuan?"

Tak mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam di rengkuhan lengan Bole, Hermione mengangguk samar. Menikmati detak jantung Bole yang bergerak stabil, Hermione memainkan kancing kemeja putih Bole. Setelah melalui hari yang meletihkan, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Hermione selain memasrahkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat calon suaminya itu.

Mengusap rambut ikal Hermione, mata biru indigo Bole menerawang jauh, memandangi surya yang bergulir perlahan di tepi barat.

Senja itu, kesyahduan panorama surga seolah melingkupi seantero Hogwarts. Semburat jingga bercampur merah muda terpantul di permukaan Danau Hitam yang berkelap-kelip seperti kaca. Semilir dedaunan serta soneta kelompok burung yang berbondong-bondong balik ke sarang mereka membuat keindahan suasana kian terasa.

Sayangnya, keapikan pemandangan itu tak sesuai dengan atmosfer batin Bole saat ini. Sejak mengetahui Tracey mengintimidasi Hermione di pelajaran Ramuan siang tadi, Bole sudah tak sabar untuk melempar bekas pacarnya itu ke kerumunan Grindylow kelaparan.

Untung saja Bole teringat dengan prinsip barunya untuk menjauhi aneka bentuk kekerasan. Kalau tidak, Tracey pasti sudah jadi tengkorak di kerak Danau Hitam.

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu, Hermione?"

Mengangkat muka, Hermione menatap lurus ke manik biru ungu Bole yang berkilau cemas. Sebenarnya, Hermione tak terlalu mempermasalahkan teror yang diluncurkan Tracey. Hermione tahu kalau ancaman terselubung Tracey itu berakar dari perasaan cemburu. Perasaan yang dulu pernah dimiliki Hermione saat memergoki Bole bermesraan bersama partner kerjanya di kelas Ramuan itu.

"Bukan hal penting," tolak Hermione, kembali menyurukkan wajahnya di dada kokoh Bole yang harum. Hermione tak mau menambah kecemasan Bole dengan mengungkapkan hal busuk yang dikatakan Tracey padanya.

Sepertinya, keinginan Hermione untuk menutup diri tak selaras dengan kemauan Bole. Mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan ibu jarinya, Bole mendesak tunangan mungilnya itu untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek terpendamnya.

"Sugar, katakan yang sebenarnya. Malfoy bilang kau dan Tracey hampir baku hantam di kelas Ramuan tadi siang," desak Bole, meringis saat mengucapkan nama Malfoy.

Ya, Malfoy. Berkat remaja berwajah runcing pucat itulah Bole mengetahui teror yang dilayangkan mantan pacar terakhirnya itu. Seusai makan siang di Aula Besar, Malfoy berkoar-koar di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, merekonstruksi ulang ketegangan yang terjadi antara Tracey dan Hermione.

Awalnya Bole tak langsung percaya mengingat Malfoy cenderung hiperbola jika bersinggungan dengan Hermione. Bole baru percaya ketika sobat gembul Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe yang menggerung-gerung karena kualinya terguling memberi testimoni tambahan.

"Sugar..." desis Bole pelan, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione yang masih tersungkur nyaman di lekuk lengannya.

Mengintip sejenak, mengamati sorot tegas Bole, Hermione dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya. Berdeham dua kali, membersihkan gumpalan ludah yang menyumbat tenggorokan, Hermione mengulang kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Tracey di kelas Ramuan siang tadi.

"Dia bilang kalau kau ngotot bertahan di sisiku karena aku masih perawan. Dia bilang kau akan mendepakku setelah merampas kehormatanku. Dia juga bilang bulan depan di akhir tahun ajaran dia akan membuatmu jatuh ke pangkuannya lagi."

Tersengal-sengal, Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang melesat tanpa jeda itu. Sampai perkataan terakhir selesai dilafalkan, Bole yang duduk di depan Hermione tak bergeming satu sentipun. Hanya sinar amarah dan denting gemeretak gigi-lah yang menjadi indikator reaksi Bole saat itu.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Bole membendung keinginan menyeret Tracey dan mengumpankannya ke penghuni Danau Hitam. Bole tahu cepat atau lambat, Tracey yang culas dan manipulatif bakal menjadikan reputasi masa lalu dan perilaku buruknya sebagai amunisi untuk menghancurkan kepercayaan Hermione.

Memetik bunga rumput yang tumbuh di dekat kakinya, Bole mengusap lembut pipi Hermione dengan kelopak bunga kuning cerah tersebut. Bole paham, jika dibandingkan dirinya yang penuh noda, Hermione jelas bukan pasangan tepat untuknya.

Jurang perbedaan dan ketimpangan di antara mereka menganga begitu lebar. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kotor dan suka mempermainkan wanita, Hermione seputih salju Himalaya.

Tak seperti dirinya yang terlahir dari keluarga berantakan, Hermione dibesarkan orangtua yang saling mencintai dan mempercayai. Kepercayaan tulus itu disaksikan Bole saat dirinya mengantarkan Hermione usai liburan bersama Bus Ksatria, akhir Agustus lalu.

Dengan tangan terbuka, orangtua Hermione menyambut baik rencana pernikahan masa depan mereka. Pengakuan Bole bahwa dirinya cuma produk _broken home_ tak menyurutkan keramahan keluarga Hermione. Ibu Hermione bahkan menegaskan bahwa ia percaya Bole bisa membuat putri satu-satunya itu bahagia.

Dengan kesenjangan tak seimbang itu, masih berhakkah Bole berkhayal mendampingi dan mempertahankan Hermione untuk selama-lamanya?

Menatap wajah Hermione yang bimbang, senyum penuh tekad terulas di bibir Bole. Ya, mungkin ia tak berhak, mungkin ia tak sepadan. Namun, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi tekadnya untuk memiliki Hermione di sisinya.

Jika Hermione mundur teratur karena malu dengan masa lalunya, Bole tak akan mengibarkan bendera putih. Sesuai dengan kodrat Slytherin, Bole akan maju merebut Hermione apapun yang terjadi. Sesuai dengan insting dasar Slytherin, Bole siap menghalalkan segala macam cara untuk mengubah keputusan putus tersebut.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hermione?" Bole bertanya lugas, memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan cermat seorang kekasih. Menyerap detail wajah mungil yang senantiasa menghiasi bunga tidurnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Menonjok Davis tepat di hidungnya kalau ia berani berkata buruk atau merebutmu. Kau itu milikku, Lucian. Hanya milikku," jawab Hermione, menarik kerah Bole untuk mencuri ciuman singkat.

Seringai kemenangan tersimpul di bibir Bole. Rupanya kekhawatirannya terlalu berlebihan. Di balik penampilan teduhnya, Hermione menyimpan keganasan seekor singa betina. Singa galak yang jelas bukan tandingan ular kecebong seperti Tracey Davis.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya, Hermione. Hanya milikmu," janji Bole, menciumi sudut bibir Hermione yang menukik puas.

Menyenderkan kepala Hermione di bahunya, Bole menciumi puncak kepala Hermione. Menatap cakrawala yang mulai dirambati gugusan bintang, Bole melantunkan rencana dan janji masa depannya.

Komitmen membentuk keluarga penuh cinta yang sudah tertanam sejak dirinya bersua Hermione di Bus Ksatria.

* * *

"Tante, kenapa Tante tidak mendukung komitmenku untuk menikahi Lucian?"

Tak menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya di tuts piano, Mrs Bole mengerling sekejap ke samping kirinya. Menatap sekilas gadis berambut coklat panjang yang terduduk muram.

Terus menggubah melodi sendu favoritnya, _Pathetique Sonata_, lagu klasik ciptaan maestro Beethoven yang sesuai dengan iklim batinnya, Mrs Bole bersenandung lirih. Jari-jari lentiknya yang termanikur indah menari-nari seirama dengan tangga nada yang dimainkannya.

Desah tak sabar Tracey bergema di ruang santai yang dipenuhi perabot klasik dan mewah dari zaman Louis XVI itu. Kerlip lilin yang bersinar di atas kandil kristal melengkapi suasana syahdu yang melingkupi bilik luas tempat di mana acara minum teh sore biasa dilangsungkan itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari Lucian, Tracey? Lucian tak punya harta benda sebanyak warisan keluargamu. Kami hanya punya status darah dan gelar bangsawan," Mrs Bole akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Suara merdunya yang tak kalah sendu dari lagu yang dimainkannya mengalir teratur. Mengagetkan Tracey yang asyik mengamati lukisan Istana Versailles yang tergantung di dinding.

"Aku tak butuh harta, Tante. Aku cukup kaya untuk membiayai kalian," seru Tracey berapi-api. Meremas-remas tangannya, Tracey menatap cemas mata biru indigo Mrs Bole yang identik dengan mata anaknya. Mata seorang pemuda yang sangat dikagumi Tracey sepenuh hati.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu rumor tentang kebangkrutan keluarga kami, bukan?" ujar Mrs Bole tenang, membuka-buka lembaran buku musik. Melihat anggukan samar Tracey, Mrs Bole dengan santai menekan jemarinya di salah satu tuts, menimbulkan dentingan bening yang sayup-sayup.

"Suamiku yang gila bertualang tak pernah mengurus aset keluarganya. Kami bisa hidup berkat bantuan warisan keluarga yang disimpan di Gringotts Wizarding Banks."

Tracey menarik napas berat, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebagai gadis yang terlahir dari ibu penggemar gosip, Tracey tentu sudah tahu kondisi finansial keluarga Bole. Ningrat berdarah murni yang saat ini ada di ujung tanduk pailit. Priyayi terhormat yang bertahan hidup berkat status serta simpanan turun-temurun yang kian menyusut dari tahun ke tahun.

"Aku tak peduli, Tante."

"Setelah lulus dari Durmstrang University, Lucian berencana kerja di Departemen Transportasi Kementerian Sihir, jenjang karier yang kering dan tak banyak menghasilkan uang," lanjut Mrs Bole, tak mempedulikan sanggahan gadis remaja yang duduk gelisah di sampingnya itu.

"Jika tak lulus masuk Kementerian Sihir, Lucian berniat bekerja sebagai sopir Bus Ksatria," Mrs Bole tersenyum tipis tatkala kesiap ngeri meluncur mulus dari tenggorokan Tracey.

"Apa kau sanggup menikah dengan seorang sopir bus, Tracey?" sindir Mrs Bole, tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai gelinya melihat ekspresi pias di paras putri baptisnya itu.

"Aku... aku sanggup, Tante," gagap Tracey ragu. Jemarinya semakin kencang meremas-remas, membuat gaun sutra perak yang dikenakannya nyaris terbelah dua.

Alis indah Mrs Bole melengkung sedikit, gumaman skeptis terdengar di antara denting melodi _Ballade No 1_, lagu sendu dan mendayu-dayu gubahan Chopin yang dimainkannya. Irama sarat kesedihan yang bagi Mrs Bole sangat serasi dengan suasana hatinya yang lara.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Mereka tentu tak sanggup memiliki menantu seorang sopir angkutan umum," balas Mrs Bole, memusatkan konsentrasi ke pergerakan jemarinya di tuts piano.

"Mereka..." Tracey terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Tracey sadar bahwa semua perkataan Mrs Bole benar dan sesuai fakta. Orangtuanya yang hartawan dan matrealistis tentu tak bisa menerima kehadiran parasit dalam keluarga.

Meskipun dirinya merupakan putri baptis Mrs Bole, Tracey tahu kekerasan hati orangtuanya tak bisa diruntuhkan. Ketimbang menikahkan putrinya dengan Bole yang tak berduit, orangtua Tracey lebih suka anaknya menikah dengan Vincent Crabbe yang gendut tak berotak tapi kaya-raya.

"Lebih baik kau mencari pria lain yang setara denganmu, Tracey. Lucian tak mencintaimu. Dia mencintai gadis lain, calon istrinya yang akan dinikahinya tujuh tahun lagi," tandas Mrs Bole, menghentikan tarian jarinya di tuts piano.

"Aku mencintai Lucian, Tante!" jerit Tracey, menarik-narik rambut coklatnya, kebiasaan buruk yang selalu dilakukan jika dirinya terjerat depresi.

"Aku lebih cantik dan terhormat dari Darah Lumpur itu! Darah Lumpur sialan itu-"

Bunyi tamparan menghentikan ratapan nyaring Tracey. Memegangi pipinya yang merah, mata coklat gelap Tracey berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Mrs Bole yang dipenuhi amarah. Tangan rampingnya yang tadi mendarat telak di pipi Tracey terkepal kencang.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengucapkan kalimat rasis itu di rumahku, Tracey. Harap kau ingat, yang kau hina itu calon menantuku," Mrs Bole berdiri dari kursi bulat empuknya. Menunjuk ke arah pintu, Mrs Bole memerintahkan putri baptisnya yang masih tercengang-cengang tak percaya itu untuk segera angkat kaki.

"Lekas tinggalkan rumahku, Tracey. Kau sudah tak punya keperluan di sini."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Tracey mencoba menyentuh tangan Mrs Bole yang langsung menampik cepat. Penolakan terang-terangan itu menyengat batin Tracey, sebutir air mata pun turun dari sudut mata coklatnya.

"Tante, maafkan aku. Jangan usir aku. Aku ingin ketemu Lucian."

Menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Mrs Bole memandang lurus ke arah Tracey. Mengunci manik biru indigonya dengan iris coklat basah Tracey, Mrs Bole berkomentar lugas.

"Lucian tak ada di sini. Ia merayakan kelulusannya dari Hogwarts di rumah keluarga Granger."

Sedetik setelah informasi itu diutarakan, Tracey langsung berkelebat keluar ruangan dengan kecepatan ekstra yang bisa membuat Peregrine Falcon, burung tercepat di dunia berkicau sirik. Berdecak-decak gusar, Mrs Bole menutup piano yang dimainkannya. Beringsut menuju pintu, gerutuan sebal pun mengiringi ayunan langkah kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu hijau botol.

"Benar-benar anak tak tahu sopan santun. Untung saja bukan dia yang jadi menantuku."

* * *

"Kami senang karena bisa memiliki calon menantu sepertimu, Nak."

Mengangkat gelas anggur putihnya, Mr Granger mengajak para tamunya untuk bersulang. Diiringi siulan genit dan ucapan selamat, denting gelas anggur pun beradu, membuat rona pekat yang membayangi pipi Hermione kian bertambah nyata.

"Kenapa kau masih malu-malu kucing begitu sih, Hermione," celetuk Ginny usil, mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong dengan beraneka ragam minuman manis yang melimpah ruah di meja saji.

Harry yang berdiri di sebelah Ginny mengangguk sepakat. Membenahi letak kacamata bundarnya, mata hijau cemerlang Harry berkelip senang.

"Betul, Hermione. Seharusnya kau girang karena impianmu berjalan lancar. Cowokmu sudah diterima di Durmstrang University dan orangtuamu sudah setuju kau kawin secepatnya."

Meletakkan gelasnya yang baru setengah dihabiskan, Hermione tersenyum mengiyakan. Hermione memang gembira karena Bole lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai baik, sebuah prestasi besar mengingat selama bertahun-tahun ini pemuda berambut hitam itu dikenal malas belajar.

Tapi, yang membuat Hermione malu dan merona adalah tindakan impulsif Bole untuk menggelar pesta perayaan kelulusannya di rumah orangtuanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Bole menyusun acara dan mengundang semua kenalan Hermione, termasuk teman Sekolah Dasar Hermione yang seratus persen asli Muggle. Kerumunan anak manusia yang saat ini terbengong-bengong melihat dandanan nyentrik Luna Lovegood dan ayahnya, Xenophilius Lovegood yang malam ini datang dengan kostum telur dadar.

Untungnya, meski banyak tamu penyihir berpenampilan ngaco, rahasia Hermione Cs sebagai penyihir tak terbuka. Sampai saat ini, teman-teman Muggle Hermione cuma menganggap kehebohan itu sebagai bagian dari acara pesta.

"Merlin, kuharap Fred dan George tak menjual produk ngaco mereka pada teman-temanku," sungut Hermione, memicing melihat Fred menawarkan sekotak permen berbentuk granat ke sekelompok cewek yang mengembik genit.

"Tenang saja, Sugar. Mereka tidak seceroboh itu kok," bisik Bole menenangkan. Mengusap rambut Hermione yang dikuncir kuda, Bole menarik Hermione merapat ke sisinya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan waspada Ron maupun dehaman pura-pura Ginny dan Harry.

Mendesah pelan, Bole berupaya menyingkirkan kekecewaannya karena gagal membujuk ibunya untuk turut serta dalam perayaan. Memandangi orangtua Hermione yang saling berangkulan dan tertawa bersama bekas guru sekolah dasar Hermione, Bole tersenyum tipis.

Meski saat ini ibunya tetap memasang tembok keangkuhan, Bole optimis sikap tersebut bakal berubah seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Apalagi, selama dirinya kuliah di Durmstrang University, Hermione berjanji untuk bertandang ke kediaman ibunya di kastil Canterbury selama musim liburan.

"Seharusnya kau tak menghabiskan tabunganmu hanya untuk mengadakan perayaan ini," gumam Hermione, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak tamu.

Tak hanya teman dan guru Muggle Hermione, pesta malam ini juga dihadiri kenalan Bole seperti si sopir dan kenek Bus Ksatria, Ern Prang dan Stan Shunpike. Mundungus Fletcher, penyihir slebor yang berjasa membawa barang-barang Muggle untuk keperluan investigasi Bole di masa balita pun turut diundang.

Memanggul karung rombengnya yang berbau kaus kaki terbakar, Mundungus tanpa malu-malu mengelilingi rumah Hermione. Mengamat-amati benda Muggle mutakhir yang bisa dicoleng dan dijualnya di pasar gelap.

"Aku sengaja, Sugar. Semakin banyak tamu, semakin baik. Itu berarti semakin banyak orang yang tahu bahwa kau adalah calon istriku," bisik Bole mesra, mengulum lembut bibir Hermione.

Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Bole, Hermione membalas ciuman bergairah calon suaminya itu. Gelak tawa Ginny dan Harry maupun siulan panjang undangan lainnya tak menyurutkan parade kasih sayang itu.

Parade kemesraan yang terekam dalam tatapan benci sepasang mata coklat yang menatap nyalang dari balik jendela.

* * *

Menatap nyalang cermin retak di meja riasnya, Tracey Davis terisak sesenggukan. Di dekat kakinya, vas kristal yang tadi digunakan untuk menghancurkan cermin rias tergeletak tak berdaya. Patahan batang bunga aster putih terserak lemas, selemas sang empunya yang berdiri lunglai mencengkeram ujung meja.

Menginjak-injak kelopak aster dengan bertubi-tubi, tak mempedulikan cacahan beling yang merobek telapak kakinya, Tracey meluapkan kekesalannya. Menyumpahi hidupnya yang berantakan dan hancur-hancuran.

Selepas lulus dari Hogwarts, Tracey yang berambisi menghancurkan Hermione menyusul Bole kuliah di Durmstrang University. Meskipun kampus yang terletak di pegunungan bersalju Swedia dan Norwegia itu tak menyediakan jurusan yang diminatinya, Tracey tetap pantang mundur. Tracey yakin kehadirannya di sisi Bole bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Hermione, yang ngotot menuntut ilmu di Beauxbatons University.

Sayangnya, meski sering berpapasan di koridor kampus, tak sedikit pun Bole menoleh padanya. Sikap Bole bahkan lebih dingin dari musim salju menggigit yang sering melanda Durmstrang University. Lulusnya Bole, yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya menghapus alasan Tracey untuk terus bertahan di Durmstrang.

Mandek kuliah di tengah jalan, Tracey mudik ke Inggris dengan tekad baru, menggoda Bole yang tengah merintis karier di Departemen Transportasi Kementerian Sihir. Departemen yang tak bonafid serta tidak menyediakan masa depan bergelimang uang bagi para pekerja-pekerjanya.

Serupa dengan yang terjadi di Durmstrang, Tracey tak bisa menghancurkan benteng kesetiaan Bole. Hermione yang belum lulus kuliah memang tak ada di sekitar mereka, tapi kehadirannya sangat kuat dan terasa, membuat serangan Tracey seolah membentur tembok tak kasat mata.

Lulusnya Hermione dan masuknya gadis berambut belukar itu ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir membuat gempuran Tracey terjegal.

Setiap kali berkunjung ke Atrium Kementerian Sihir, Tracey harus menangis dalam hati menyaksikan kemesraan sejoli yang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat itu. Setiap hari, Tracey harus meringis iri menonton kecemerlangan karier Hermione. Jenjang karier yang tak bisa diraih gara-gara keputusan sembrononya untuk putus kuliah di tengah jalan.

Menggeram, Tracey mengingat kembali senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajah Hermione setiap kali melihat dirinya luntang-lantung di Atrium Kementerian Sihir. Oh ya, senyum yang sama juga terpatri di hari kelulusan Bole dari Hogwarts, tujuh tahun lalu. Seringai berpuas diri yang muncul karena kegagalan Tracey dalam menuntaskan taruhannya, merebut Bole sebelum hari kelulusan tiba.

Dari sekian banyak kekalahan yang dideritanya, puncak leburnya hidup Tracey terjadi pagi ini. Dengan alasan memperluas jaringan bisnis, orangtua Tracey mengumumkan pertunangan dirinya dengan Vincent Crabbe. Kingkong dungu tak berotak yang semenjak lulus dari Hogwarts menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bermain wanita dan mabuk-mabukkan.

Ketika mengetahui rencana orangtuanya, Tracey menentang habis-habisan. Penolakan yang berakhir tatkala ayahnya mengancam mencabut hak warisnya. Hak atas kekayaan yang selama ini dibangga-banggakannya.

Menatap bayangannya yang terdistorsi, Tracey mengenang kembali argumentasi orangtuanya. Orangtua yang membesarkan dirinya untuk keuntungan materi semata. Orangtua yang menyadari ketakutan terbesarnya untuk hidup dalam kemelaratan

"Perusahaan Crabbe berkolaborasi dengan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy. Jika kau menikah dengan Crabbe, kita bisa terikat secara langsung dengan keluarga Malfoy," Mr Davis berkata tegas, mengisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. Di sampingnya, Mrs Davis mengikir kuku runcingnya dengan perhatian tinggi, menghindari kontak mata dengan putrinya yang terbakar emosi.

"Tapi Dad, tega sekali kau menjualku pada Crabbe! Crabbe, Dad! Crabbe! Bedebah bego yang hanya berpikir dengan selangkangannya!" racau Tracey histeris. Kegusaran mendarah daging membuatnya melupakan norma kesopanan dan etiket yang ditanamkan sejak kecil.

Melempar dan menginjak cerutu dengan sepatu kulit coklatnya, ayah Tracey mendengus murka. Menuding telunjuk ke wajah merah putrinya, satu ultimatum meluncur keluar. Menikah dengan Crabbe atau terhapus dari pohon keluarga Davis untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku ingin bersama Lucian, Mom," isak Tracey kalah, menatap gamang punggung ayahnya yang berderap keluar ruangan. Punggung yang dulu sering dipanjat dan dinaikinya semasa kanak-kanak.

"Kau bisa bersamanya jika kau mau," Mrs Davis menautkan kedua alisnya. Menepuk tangan putrinya, Mrs Davis tersenyum penuh perhitungan. Mata coklat dinginnya berkilap setajam pisau pengikir yang bercokol di belitan jemarinya.

"Ikuti saranku dan kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya."

Mengalihkan mata dari bayangan suramnya di kaca, Tracey menyambar mantel warna magenta yang tersangkut di sandaran kursi. Ber-Disapparate ke apartemen Bole di Leicester Square, London, Tracey bersiap-siap melaksanakan saran ibundanya.

Saran pamungkas yang menentukan kelangsungan masa depannya.

* * *

Menggoyang-goyangkan kaki untuk keseribu kalinya, Tracey menatap gelisah selasar apartemen yang sempit dan berpenerangan sederhana itu. Sampai detik ini, Tracey tak habis pikir mengapa Bole mau-maunya menetap di flat murahan seperti ini.

Memang sih gaji pegawai Departemen Transportasi tak terlalu besar, tapi bagaimanapun juga Bole masih punya tabungan di Gringotts. Dana simpanan yang bisa menjamin hidupnya untuk beberapa puluh tahun ke depan.

Melirik jam sihirnya, Tracey menggerutu panjang pendek. Seharusnya, Bole sudah pulang ke apartemennya satu jam lalu. Tapi, sampai kaki jenjangnya bentol-bentol digigiti nyamuk jalang, pemuda bermata biru indigo menghipnotis itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Bahu Tracey yang tadi tersampir lemah di daun pintu menegak sekaku busur ketika langkah Bole yang dihafalnya merasuk ke kupingnya. Memasang senyum semenarik mungkin, Tracey menahan napas saat sosok penyihir yang menjadi obsesi terdalamnya itu muncul dari undakan tangga.

Mengangkat mukanya, mata Bole menyipit tak suka melihat tamu tak diundang yang bertengger di ambang pintu apartemennya. Mendekat ke pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Bole mengambil kunci yang disimpan di saku mantel. Tak menghiraukan sapaan selamat malam yang diucapkan putri baptis ibunya tersebut.

"Lucian, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Menghentak tangan Tracey yang mencekal lengan mantelnya, mata biru ungu Bole mengeras. Dada bidangnya mengembang saat menarik napas dalam. Mengumpulkan kesabaran untuk menghadapi penguntit maniak yang tak kenal kata kapok itu.

"Silahkan bicara di sini. Secepatnya. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

Tersenyum manja, Tracey merapatkan tubuhnya. Menatap dalam-dalam wajah Bole yang sekaku granit dipahat.

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam? Di sini dingin dan banyak nyamuk."

"Tidak boleh," sembur Bole cepat, berbicara dari balik gigi yang terkatup. Rahang tegasnya mengencang, menahan hasrat mengutuki Tracey dengan kata-kata yang tak layak ditujukan untuk wanita terhormat.

"Kenapa? Aku janji tak akan mengigit," rayu Tracey, mengedip-ngedipkan mata coklatnya, membuat Bole diserang keinginan menusuk iris beraura dengki itu dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Aku tidak mau memasukkan perempuan lain ke dalam kamarku," balas Bole, mengernyit tajam ketika gelak tawa Tracey menyemarakkan suasana.

"Memangnya Granger tak pernah menginap di kamarmu, Lucian?" Tracey mengusap-usapkan kukunya di lengan mantel abu-abu Bole. Mendengus sengit ketika kukunya yang dicat hijau zaitun ditepis kasar.

"Hermione tidak pernah bermalam di kamarku. Dia gadis baik-baik, Tracey."

"Membosankan sekali," Tracey menghela napas dramatis. Menyibak rambut coklat panjangnya ke belakang, senyum pengertian tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pasti bosan berhadapan dengan gadis kolot sok polos dan ortodoks itu."

Melemparkan tatapan mengancam, yang membuat manusia waras manapun tunggang-langgang ketakutan, Bole mendorong Tracey menjauh. Memutar kenop pintu, bibir Bole mengencang, tak sabar untuk merapalkan kutukan mengerikan yang bisa membuat gadis cerewet di sampingnya itu membeku seperti patung.

"Kalau tak ada hal penting, sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Vincent Crabbe."

Menaikkan alisnya, mengirimkan pandangan bermakna memangnya-aku-peduli, Bole membuka pintu dan bersiap masuk. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, tangan Tracey menahan daun pintu, secara efektif mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kau dingin sekali, Lucian. Kupikir kau peduli padaku."

Memelototi tangan Tracey yang menahan pintu, Bole mengilaskan senyum hambar. Bole tak habis pikir mengapa Tracey gigih sekali mengganggunya. Jika tak mengingat rencana pernikahannya, yang pasti tak akan terlaksana jika dirinya jadi narapidana Azkaban, Bole pasti sudah mengirim Tracey ke neraka dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra.

"Oh, jadi kau mau apa? Ucapan selamat? Baiklah, selamat, semoga pernikahan kalian bahagia."

Memandangi wajah datar Bole, napas Tracey tercekat di tenggorokan. Selama bertahun-tahun, Tracey sudah karib dengan penolakan kasar Bole. Namun, baru kali inilah penolakan itu mengusik nuraninya. Ya, wajar-wajar saja sebab penolakan kali ini merupakan penolakan terakhir yang menentukan masa depannya.

"Aku tidak mau ucapan selamat darimu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu."

"Tracey," geram Bole, mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya dengan gerakan frustrasi.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tak mau bersama denganmu! Lagipula, bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan menikah?"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menikahiku. Aku bisa menjadi wanita simpananmu. Pengisi kekosongan kala Granger berhalangan."

Menatap lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tak percaya, Bole menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bole tak menyangka kemauan keras dan sikap pantang dikalahkan membuat Tracey merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Apa kau gila? Sampai mati pun aku tak akan menyetujui pengaturan itu."

"Tapi, bagi kalangan kita, hubungan gelap seperti itu lumrah terjadi," cecar Tracey tak mau kalah. Mata coklatnya menyipit, meneliti kedut yang berdenyut di sekitar sudut bibir Bole.

"Banyak penyihir berdarah murni, pria atau wanita yang memiliki kekasih gelap. Ibuku punya, ayahku juga. Aku yakin ayahmu juga punya. Makanya dia tak pernah pulang kampung ke Inggris."

Menatap tajam, Bole menarik napas dalam untuk menghapus emosinya yang tersulut. Bagi kaum penyihir berdarah murni, praktek perselingkuhan memang umum terjadi. Tapi, tak berarti dirinya harus ikut-ikutan seperti itu. Sampai dunia terbalik pun Bole tak bisa mengkhianati Hermione, satu-satunya lentera hidupnya. Pelita yang mengusir kehampaan dan mengisinya dengan cahaya kebahagiaan.

"Jangan buang harga dirimu, Tracey. Kau gadis baik-baik yang pantas mendapat hal terbaik," ujar Bole, mengawasi perubahan air muka Tracey yang menggelap.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Lucian," sedu sedan Tracey mengalun lirih, membuat sepasang penyihir tua yang menenteng kantung belanjaan menengok ingin tahu.

"Kau tak mencintaiku, Tracey. Kau hanya terobsesi, terjerat gengsi. Kau tak ingin mengakui kekalahanmu. Kau tak terima karena aku memilih Hermione ketimbang dirimu."

Tangisan Tracey yang mengiba tersendat. Mengusap mata basahnya dengan lengan mantel magentanya, Tracey terpekur menatap lantai putih di bawah kakinya. Menyadari kebenaran fakta yang disodorkan Bole padanya.

Ya, Tracey mungkin menyukai Bole tapi tak mencintainya. Sebagai gadis kolokan yang terbiasa mendapatkan semua keinginannya, harga diri Tracey tentu terusik saat penyihir berdarah lumpur seperti Hermione Granger menyalip di depannya. Kehadiran Hermione membuat kekaguman yang dirasakannya pada Bole memudar menjadi obsesi tak sehat. Obsesi yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari cinta murni yang ditawarkan Hermione.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan. Bulan depan aku harus menikah dengan begundal yang kubenci," desah Tracey lelah. Meremas-remas ujung mantel magentanya hingga kusut masai.

Menggenggam bahu langsing Tracey, Bole memandangi gadis jangkung yang pernah menjadi pacar masa lalunya itu. Meski hubungan mereka lekat dengan perselisihan, Bole tetap tak bisa membiarkan putri baptis ibunya itu menderita. Menderita akibat perjodohan paksa tanpa cinta.

"Kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri, Tracey. Batalkan pernikahan itu dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tak bisa!" ratap Tracey, menggenggam tangan Bole sekencang mungkin. "Hak warisku akan dicabut. Aku tak bisa hidup melarat!"

Bole menahan umpatan jijik dan kotor yang melekat di ujung lidahnya. Tracey yang manja pastilah lebih memilih terbenam dalam derita ketimbang merana tanpa sokongan dana.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah dengan Crabbe dan terima nasibmu apa adanya. Hidup itu pilihan, Tracey dan kesempatan tak akan terulang dua kali."

Nasehat Bole menghentak batin Tracey. Melepaskan cekikan jemarinya di tangan Bole, Tracey menerawang memandang sulur dedaunan berbunga kuning yang tergantung di depan kamar pasangan penyihir tua yang tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

Hidup itu pilihan...

Tracey membatin, membandingkan pro dan kontra yang akan direngkuhnya. Jika menikahi Crabbe, ia bisa hidup mewah dan tak kekurangan apapun. Tapi, setiap hari ia harus bersabar melayani bajingan gendut yang beratnya melebihi paus pembunuh itu.

Tiap hari, Tracey harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah memuakkan Crabbe. Bersabar menghadapi pengkhianatan Crabbe. Bersabar menghadapi gerombolan pelacur dan wanita simpanan Crabbe. Terus bersabar, bersabar dan bersabar sampai rambut coklat gelapnya dipenuhi uban.

Jika menolak dijodohkan, ia akan kehilangan kekayaan yang sejak lahir menaunginya. Ia tak lagi menyandang nama keluarga Davis yang terhormat dan disegani. Tapi, kebebasan itu setara dengan apa yang bisa diraupnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tabungan pribadinya, ia bisa menuntut ilmu di jurusan Arkeologi, jurusan favoritnya. Cabang ilmu yang ditentang ayahnya dengan alasan kuno dan tak mentereng.

Setelah diwisuda, ia bisa menjadi Arkeolog handal, menggali dan mencari benda-benda kuno yang tersebar di tempat eksotis di penjuru dunia. Mungkin suatu hari ia bisa menemukan seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya. Seperti Lucian mencintai calon istrinya.

Mendongak, Tracey menatap Bole yang mengernyit tak sabar. Dengan sudut pandang baru yang cerah dan tak seburam sebelumnya, Tracey menyadari keberadaan Bole bagi dirinya. Seorang pemandu yang menuntunnya lepas dari kungkungan gengsi tak berarti.

"Terima kasih, Lucian. Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi," Tracey tersenyum tulus. Senyum polos yang disambut Bole dengan anggukan samar. Tersenyum lega, Bole bersyukur wejangannya tepat sasaran. Meskipun Tracey sangat menjengkelkan, Bole tak ingin salah satu serpihan masa lalunya itu bernasib malang seperti ibunya yang terkurung dalam penjara kawin paksa.

"Boleh aku minta ciuman terakhir, Lucian? Ciuman terakhir yang mengesankan?" Tracey berbisik, mengagetkan Bole yang tengah memikirkan ibunya. Ibunya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini kesepian dan sendirian di kastil dingin Canterbury.

Mendelik garang, Bole menggeram marah. Tadinya Bole berharap Tracey berubah total. Tapi seperti ular yang terus melata, Tracey tetaplah Tracey. Seorang gadis yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak ada ciuman, Tracey," usir Bole, menghentak pintu apartemennya hingga terbuka. Cukup sudah kesabarannya menghadapi Tracey hari ini. Saat ini yang diinginkan Bole hanyalah membersihkan diri dan beristirahat untuk menjemput hari esok. Bukannya meladeni Tracey yang masih rajin menebarkan jaring godaannya.

"Kenapa Lucian? Toh Granger tak ada di sini. Tak melihatnya," seru Tracey, menahan pintu untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Melepas cengkeraman Tracey, Bole memandang lurus. Menembus iris coklat Tracey dengan kedalaman biru indigonya. Berharap bisa membuat mantannya itu mengerti arti Hermione bagi dirinya.

"Hermione mungkin tak melihatnya. Tapi, hatiku melihatnya."

"Hatimu?" Suara Tracey bergetar, hembusan napasnya terdengar panjang pendek. Sudut matanya mengabur, terselubung air mata.

"Ya, hatiku. Hatiku, Tracey."

Terisak lemah, Tracey menyedot lendir hidung dengan satu sapuan lengannya. Menatap Bole yang teguh pendirian, senyum pemahaman melintasi bibir Tracey yang terpulas _lipgloss_ transparan.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar mencintainya. Hermione Granger yang beruntung..."

"Tidak, akulah yang beruntung," sanggah Bole, menghembuskan napas pendek. Mengenang kembali masa lalunya yang keruh dan suram. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang hampa, masa remajanya yang penuh hura-hura tak bermakna. Masa sia-sia yang berubah seindah permata saat Hermione mengulurkan cintanya.

Cinta yang terjalin di antara roda Bus Ksatria.

"Aku yang beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta Hermione. Jika tak bersamanya, mungkin aku akan mengulang kesalahan sama yang dilakukan orangtuaku. Kesalahan yang semestinya bisa kau hindari juga," ungkap Bole, menatap Tracey sepintas lalu.

Sebelum menutup pintu sepenuhnya, Bole masih sempat mendengar gumaman lirih Tracey. Bisikan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih yang hilang tersaput gelombang angin malam.

"Selamat tinggal, Lucian. Semoga kau hidup bahagia selamanya."

* * *

"Omong kosong apa ini! Mana bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti itu!"

Membolak-balik lembaran _Daily Prophet_ edisi Minggu dengan gerakan malas, Bole melirik tanpa minat. Mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinga omelan ayahnya yang meraung-raung seperti raksasa terluka.

"Wah, selamat datang, Suamiku. Kupikir kau sudah terkubur bersama mumi Mesir atau hanyut di Segitiga Bermuda," sindir Mrs Bole, mencium harum kelopak mawar putih yang baru dipetiknya.

Di bawah kakinya, peri rumah kepercayaannya, peri rumah perempuan yang merawat dan mendidik Bole sejak kecil mencicit ngeri. Ketakutan melihat ekspresi emosi yang melingkupi Tuan Besarnya yang baru pulang setelah puluhan tahun menghilang.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sekarang ada di Tibet," geram Mr Bole, menghunuskan tatapan benci pada istrinya yang tengah sibuk mengatur mawar putih dalam keranjang.

"Oho, bergaul dengan para Yeti rupanya," dengus Mrs Bole, memetik setangkai mawar besar dengan jentikan gunting tajam. Yeti adalah primata besar berbulu mirip manusia yang menghuni pegunungan Himalaya, Nepal dan Tibet.

"Jangan menghindar dari inti masalah!" Mr Bole menggeram, persis seperti Yeti yang barusan disinggung istrinya. Memutar bola mata biru ungunya, Mrs Bole bersenandung pelan, melangkah luwes menuju rumpun mawar yang mekar sempurna.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Menikah dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle? Ya Tuhan, Lucian. Apa kau ingin mencoreng darah murni keluarga kita?" Mr Bole mengalihkan sasarannya ke putra tunggalnya, yang duduk bertumpu siku di meja besi bulat.

Menyeruput kopi macchiato-nya dengan perlahan, jemari kekar Bole menekuni artikel _Daily Prophet_. Pura-pura memasung perhatiannya pada berita remeh-temeh tentang koleksi jubah Madam Malkin yang diobral besar-besaran.

Bagi Bole, membaca artikel tak berbobot jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mendengarkan gerung kemarahan ayahnya. Pria paruh baya yang baru menaruh perhatian padanya saat pengumuman rencana pernikahannya tersebar ke seantero dunia.

"Masih banyak gadis berdarah murni yang bisa kau nikahi, Lucian. Milicent Bulstrode, misalnya," sembur Mr Bole, menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangan kotak-kotak.

"Milicent Bulstrode?" Mrs Bole memekik nyaring, membuat kelopak mawar di sekitarnya berguguran. Menyodorkan keranjang mawarnya ke peri rumah, Mrs Bole berkacak pinggang. Mata biru indigonya disesaki sinar kemarahan.

"Apa kau sudah tak waras? Punya menantu seperti Milicent Bulstrode? Aku tak mau menggendong cucu yang mukanya mirip Shrek!"

Bole hampir tersedak kopi macchiato yang dihirupnya. Mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, Bole menahan gelak tawa ketika melihat tampang ayahnya yang kebingungan.

"Shrek? Siapa pula dia?" Mr Bole memicing tajam, mata hitamnya berputar bolak-balik, mengamati istrinya yang cemberut dan anaknya yang hampir mati menahan tawa.

Menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi besi, Bole memejamkan mata. Pundak bidangnya bergetar menahan tawa. Rupanya, pengaruh Hermione pada ibunya benar-benar tak terbendung.

Sesuai janjinya dulu, Hermione memang sering mengunjungi ibu Bole di musim liburan. Pelan tapi pasti memperkenalkan wanita ningrat kesepian itu pada dunia Muggle, termasuk film animasi _Shrek_. Film kartun favorit ibunya, yang selalu diputar setiap kali penyihir cantik itu butuh hiburan.

"Ah sudahlah. Penyihir terbelakang sepertimu pasti tak bisa memahami omongan orang terpelajar," gerutu Mrs Bole, melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan melecehkan.

Bole tersenyum simpul mencermati ketegangan yang menyelubungi kedua orangtuanya. Dulu, di masa balita, atmosfer tegang seperti itu membuatnya terluka. Rengekan dan rajukannya seringkali diabaikan, membuat dirinya merasa kehadirannya di dunia hanyalah sebuah noda kesalahan.

Namun, semenjak Hermione berada di sisinya, perselisihan panas seperti itu tak membuatnya sengsara. Bole tahu, ikatan di antara orangtuanya sudah rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi, betapa pun kuatnya ia berusaha.

Namun, setidaknya ia bisa mencegah prahara serupa terulang. Setidaknya, ia bisa menjamin anak-anaknya kelak hidup dalam keluarga bahagia penuh cinta. Tak seperti dirinya yang tumbuh besar dalam suasana hampa.

"Menikahi penyihir keturunan Muggle. Ya Tuhanku, apa kau mau menambah aib kalangan ras murni? Setelah Tracey, sekarang dirimu," bentak Mr Bole, menunjuk anaknya dengan telunjuk rampingnya yang dihiasi cincin pusaka keluarga.

Aib yang ditimbulkan Tracey...

Mengambil biscotti dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, Bole tersenyum puas. Sebulan lalu, Tracey memang menggemparkan dunia sihir saat membatalkan pertunangan dengan Vincent Crabbe, ahli waris juragan bisnis klan Crabbe.

Setelah memutuskan pertunangan, yang berimbas pada penghapusan namanya dari daftar keluarga Davis, Tracey mengejar cita-cita terpendamnya, menjadi arkeolog kelas dunia.

Pencoretan hak waris dan minimnya dana pendidikan tak menghalangi niat Tracey menggali ilmu di jurusan Arkeologi. Bole dan Hermione, yang tergugah dengan keinginan Tracey untuk memperbaiki hidupnya memberi bantuan dana kuliah. Kucuran uang tambah deras setelah ibunda Bole yang merasa senasib sepenanggungan dengan Tracey ikut menyumbangkan sebagian uangnya.

"Aku akan menikahi Hermione, Father. Dengan atau tanpa restumu," tegas Bole, menyesap cairan terakhir kopi macchiatonya. Dari ujung matanya, Bole melihat anggukan samar dan senyum tipis ibunya. Isyarat dukungan yang dibutuhkan Bole untuk menghadapi keriut marah ayahnya.

Membelalak berang, Mr Bole mengepalkan tinjunya. Mondar-mandir seperti macan yang dikurung, penyihir yang masih tegap dan kekar di usia paruh bayanya itu memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk pembangkangan putra tunggalnya itu. Pewaris nama keluarga satu-satunya.

Setelah bolak-balik berulangkali, membuat rumput di taman belakang kastilnya menipis, Mr Bole mengeluh frustrasi. Jalan buntu seolah terpampang di depannya. Mengancam untuk menghapus Bole dari daftar waris? Hah, gertakan basi yang pasti membuat putra semata wayangnya itu terpingkal-pingkal kegelian.

Mr Bole tahu, harta bagi putranya bukan ukuran kebahagiaan dunia. Lagipula, harta duniawinya juga berkurang drastis, terima kasih banyak untuk kegemarannya bertualang ke tempat menawan di penjuru dunia. Dengan uang tak seberapa itu, mana bisa Mr Bole menghentikan kobaran semangat putranya untuk menikahi penyihir berpembuluh lumpur.

"Kau sudah kalah, Suamiku," suara mendayu-dayu istrinya membangunkan Mr Bole dari lamunan depresi. Melirik sengit, Mr Bole memandang galak wanita yang berdiri di dekat petak mawar itu. Wanita yang dinikahinya sejak dua puluh empat tahun lalu.

Mata hitam Mr Bole memicing, mencermati penampilan istrinya. Tak seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu, saat ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa pesan, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di profil istrinya itu.

Dulu, istrinya berperawakan angkuh dan dingin, sedingin Kutub Utara yang pernah disambanginya. Kini, kebekuan seolah lenyap dari setiap gerak-geriknya, berganti dengan keanggunan feminim yang mengagumkan.

Rambut pirang kecoklatan istrinya, yang selalu tampak mewah bila digerai kini dihiasi seberkas uban. Uban putih abu-abu yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Sosok rampingnya masih seperti dulu, tampak memikat dalam balutan gaun sutra nila berbordir bunga gladiol.

Mata hitam Mr Bole tertumbuk ke kerut halus di sudut bibir dan mata istrinya. Guratan tipis yang menandakan kalau wanita paruh baya itu sering tertawa lepas akhir-akhir ini. Kebiasaan aneh yang tak pernah dilakoni istrinya. Sepanjang ingatannya, istrinya itu sekaku patung Liberty, patung buatan Muggle yang berdiri tegak di Pulau Liberty, muara Sungai Hudson, New York.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Mr Bole mengawasi putranya. Putra satu-satunya yang tak pernah dirawat dan dididiknya. Putra tunggal yang hanya dianggap sebagai komoditi penerus nama keluarga.

Mata biru indigo putranya, yang semasa balita redup tak bersinar kini berpijar penuh harapan. Raut tenang dan penuh cinta terpahat jelas, bertolak belakang dengan kehampaan ekspresi yang dilihat Mr Bole terakhir kali.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia," Mr Bole tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa Hermione Granger yang membuat kalian seperti ini?"

Sudut bibir Bole naik ke atas, membentuk senyuman memukau saat nama Hermione disebut. Bangkit dari kursi besinya, Bole menghampiri ayahnya. Menepuk lembut lengan seorang pria yang tak pernah menggendong maupun mengajarinya bermain Quidditch itu, Bole mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar sekali, Father. Tapi, yang paling utama itu berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Melupakan masa lalu dan menerima cinta yang tersaji di sekitar," ujar Bole, menatap langsung ke mata gelap ayahnya.

Berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Melupakan masa lalu. Menerima cinta orang sekitar.

Mr Bole terhuyung, hampir jatuh jika tak dipegangi putranya. Kibasan gaun sutra yang tertangkap kupingnya menjadi pertanda kalau istri yang diabaikannya selama ini mendekat ke arahnya. Menangkap halus lengan kanannya, membantunya duduk tenang di kursi taman.

Dari balik bulu matanya, Mr Bole menatap paras cemas putranya. Putranya yang dulu ditinggalkan semasa balita kini sudah dewasa. Semakin matang sehingga mampu memberi petuah yang menyentuh sampai dasar nurani.

Berdamai dengan diri sendiri...

Mr Bole memahami betul kalimat tersebut. Sebagai seorang pewaris utama, Mr Bole menerima amanat berat meneruskan pohon keluarga. Beban yang tak sesuai dengan panggilan hatinya yang gemar berkelana. Tatkala perjodohan paksa disodorkan ke depan hidungnya, Mr Bole tak kuasa menolak. Saat pernikahan berubah jadi bencana, Mr Bole kerap menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah dan tak bisa menentang titah orangtua.

Melupakan masa lalu...

Oh, betapa Mr Bole berharap bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang buruk. Hidup seatap dengan wanita asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya, wanita dingin yang memandang remeh setiap kali melihatnya membuat emosinya tersulut. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran yang meletup setiap detik tak bisa terhindarkan. Keributan rumah tangga yang membuat barisan peri rumah mereka harus menutup mata dan telinga rapat-rapat.

Perang kata-kata itu berakhir dan berganti perselisihan bisu saat putranya lahir ke dunia. Tak tahan tinggal dalam atmosfer beku, tak tahan hidup seatap dengan istri yang secongkak merak dan sedingin salju, Mr Bole angkat kaki dari rumahnya sendiri. Mencari kebahagiaan di tempat-tempat baru yang dikunjunginya. Kebahagiaan yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ditemuinya.

Menerima cinta orang sekitar...

Pernyataan terakhir itulah yang menghentak batin Mr Bole. Selama ini, ia bertualang mencari kebahagiaan dan cinta. Tanpa menyadari bahwa cinta yang diidam-idamkannya ada di dekatnya. Cinta tulus dari anaknya. Anak yang disia-siakannya selama ini.

Mr Bole terperanjat saat istrinya mengangsurkan gelas berisi air putih bercampur sari lemon kepadanya. Mendongak, mata hitam arang Mr Bole berpandangan dengan manik biru indigo istrinya. Kilap sedingin es yang biasa bercokol di sana berganti sinar cemas. Sinar kepedulian yang menyentil sukmanya.

"Minumlah supaya kau lebih tenang."

Mr Bole mereguk air putih lemonnya. Meresapi campuran rasa asam yang sejak remaja mampu menetralisir kegundahan hatinya. Terapi menenangkan diri yang tak disangka-sangka diketahui istrinya. Istri yang selama ini dianggap dingin dan tak peduli padanya.

Menatap suaminya yang tercenung, Mrs Bole tersenyum getir. Hilang sudah perasaan benci yang selama ini menggerogoti hatinya. Tak seperti putranya yang hendak menikah atas nama cinta, pernikahannya dulu memang kedok untuk memperkuat ikatan darah murni antara dua keluarga.

Menikah di usia belia dengan pria yang tak pernah dikenalnya membuat kebebasannya terenggut. Tak heran jika ia selalu merengut setiap kali memandang wajah suaminya. Wajah penyihir darah murni yang merebut keleluasaan masa mudanya.

Namun, semenjak melihat kekuatan cinta putranya dengan Hermione, sedikit demi sedikit tabir kebencian Mrs Bole pada suami dan nasib mirisnya menipis. Mrs Bole menyadari bahwa bahagia itu pilihan. Seseorang bisa terus bahagia bila ia menerima dan mensyukuri berkah yang didapatnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, seseorang akan terus merasa nelangsa jika hal itu yang terus-menerus tertanam di dalam pikirannya.

Menelusuri paras suaminya yang identik dengan putranya, Mrs Bole menghela napas samar. Meski terlambat, mungkin ia bisa belajar menghargai dan menghormati suaminya. Mungkin ia gagal menciptakan iklim kondusif di masa pertumbuhan anaknya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa memastikan cucunya tumbuh dalam lingkungan penuh kasih sayang.

Seakan terpaut oleh gelombang telepati, mata hitam arang Mr Bole terpaku dengan manik biru ungu istrinya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum pemahaman dan pengertian tersimpul di ujung bibir masing-masing.

Senyum tipis yang menandai perubahan sudut pandang dua anak manusia yang di masa lalu terjebak dalam dilema prasangka.

* * *

"Jangan berprasangka dulu, Sugar. Aku yakin Ern bisa mengemudikan Bus Ksatria dengan sempurna."

Mendengus di gendongan suaminya, Hermione melengkungkan alis coklatnya. Masih belum percaya seutuhnya pada kalimat menenangkan tersebut.

Oke, oke, Hermione tahu kalau sejak zaman dahulu kala Ern sudah dikontrak sebagai pengemudi Bus Ksatria, tapi seharusnya setahun lalu penyihir gaek itu pensiun dari balik kemudi. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Ern turun gunung dan ditunjuk untuk menunggangi Bus Ksatria? Bus Ksatria yang didesain khusus untuk menyemarakkan hari pernikahannya?

Pernikahannya...

Hermione tersenyum senang mengenang kembali momen-momen membahagiakan saat dirinya mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersama Lucian Bole, pria yang dicintainya sejak remaja.

Sesuai dengan keinginan kedua belah pihak, perayaan pernikahan digelar sederhana dan khidmat. Hanya kerabat dan teman terdekat yang menghadiri resepsi bernuansa putih tersebut, termasuk ayah Bole yang selama ini ogah-ogahan mendukung pernikahan tersebut.

Ketika melihat kehadiran ayah Bole, Hermione tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. Bapak mertuanya itu memang belum bisa berbaur dengan besan maupun menantunya, tapi Hermione yakin perputaran waktu bisa memupus kesombongan tersebut.

Keterkejutan dan kesenangan Hermione bertambah ketika di tengah-tengah acara resepsi, Tracey Davis datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Bukan hanya pola pikir piciknya yang berubah, penampilan Tracey juga berganti total.

Kulit putih pucatnya yang kemerah-merahan bertransformasi menjadi coklat mengkilap, efek dari penelitian lapangan yang dilakukannya. Rambut coklatnya yang sepinggang dipotong pendek, makin mempermanis wajah hatinya yang menawan.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Tracey menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita tentang kesibukannya selama ini. Selain duduk di bangku kuliah, Tracey juga berkesempatan terjun langsung menggali reruntuhan peradaban Romawi kuno di kota Antiochia ad Cragum, Turki selatan.

Selama Tracey bercerita, Hermione tak luput menyaksikan sinar bahagia yang berdansa di bola mata coklat mantan rivalnya itu. Sinar yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis jangkung itu puas dengan hidup yang dijalaninya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sugar?" Bole mencium lembut pelipis Hermione, menyadarkan Hermione dari alam lamunannya.

Mengusap-usapkan pipinya di tuksedo putih suaminya, Hermione mendengkur senang. Seperti Tracey yang puas dengan hidupnya, Hermione juga bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Bahagia karena bisa menyandang gelar Mrs Bole, status yang dicita-citakannya sejak dulu.

"Aku memikirkan Tracey dan orangtuamu," bisik Hermione, membenamkan wajahnya di dekapan hangat Bole. Mendengarkan simfoni jantung suaminya yang berdentam teratur.

"Hmm, Tracey baik-baik saja, begitu juga orangtuaku. Kudengar dalam waktu dekat mereka berencana pergi berdua ke Gunung Kilimanjaro. Ibuku ingin melihat langsung keindahan alam Afrika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Hermione menyeringai geli, membayangkan ibu mertuanya yang modis dan selalu bergaun sutra mendaki puncak salah satu gunung tertinggi di dunia itu. Di usia yang sudah tak muda lagi, memanjat gunung dan bermain dengan singa Afrika tentu merupakan tantangan berat. Tapi Hermione yakin ibu mertuanya tak akan berkeluh-kesah menjalani petualangan yang selama ini menjadi urat nadi suaminya.

Mendudukkan Hermione di ranjang putih besar yang terletak di tingkat tiga, Bole mencium dan menyesap nadi di leher Hermione, mengembalikan konsentrasi istrinya yang terbagi-bagi. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya, Hermione mengecup lembut bibir Bole. Menyalurkan cinta, kasih dan luapan kegembiraan yang dirasakannya melalui ciuman manis tersebut.

Mengakhiri ciumannya, Hermione mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Hilang sudah tumpukan tempat tidur kuningan maupun sofa rombeng berbagai ukuran. Sesuai dengan instruksi Bole, setiap lantai Bus Ksatria diisi dengan tempat tidur empuk ukuran besar. Ranjang harum yang didekorasi untuk keperluan bulan madu mereka.

"Interiornya sih oke, tapi aku kurang sreg kalau Ern yang menyetir," Hermione kembali menyuarakan keberatannya. Bukannya tak menaruh respek pada Ern yang sangat dihormati suaminya, tapi dengan mata rabun seperti itu, Hermione tidak yakin Ern bisa menunaikan tugasnya dengan maksimal.

"Tenang saja, Sugar. Daripada memikirkan talenta Ern, lebih baik kita memikirkan nama anak kita kelak," ujar Bole, membuka resleting gaun pengantin Hermione dengan cekatan.

Mencium lembut pundak telanjang Hermione, Bole meletakkan tiara yang menghiasi rambut coklat Hermione di atas nakas. Selama menggerai rambut Hermione, Bole terus memuja bahu dan leher istrinya dengan belaian bibirnya.

"Uhm, apa ya," Hermione berkata tersendat-sendat, tak mampu berpikir cepat saat kulit tubuhnya meremang menerima sentuhan penuh cinta suaminya.

"Aku ada ide," usul Bole, bergumam di antara leher dan tulang selangka Hermione. Menghirup parfum vanila dan aroma khas istrinya yang menggiurkan.

"Aku yakin anak pertama kita pasti berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan karena anak kita dibuat di Bus Ksatria, aku akan menamakannya Knight Bus Bole."

Tergelak hebat, Hermione menepuk bahu suaminya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hermione terang-terangan menolak gagasan konyol tersebut.

"Tidak mau. Nama apaan itu, Knight Bus?!"

Melempar jas putih dan menyentak lepas dasi kupu-kupunya, Bole tersenyum sensual. Mencermati Hermione lekat-lekat, dengan tangkas Bole melepas kancing kemeja putihnya. Seringai predatornya semakin melebar saat melihat Hermione menatap dada kekarnya yang terbuka dengan pandangan memuja.

Memegang dagu Hermione di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Bole menyapukan hidung mancungnya ke puncak hidung istrinya yang berbintik-bintik.

"Diskusi nama anak kita tunda dulu. Bagaimana kalau saat ini kita fokus untuk membuatnya saja," bisik Bole serak, menciumi sudut bibir Hermione yang tersipu-sipu.

Menurunkan tirai dan memasang Mantra Pengaman dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir, Bole langsung menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

Memuja dan mencintai istrinya sepenuh hati.

* * *

Seperti yang diprediksi Bole, anak mereka yang lahir sembilan bulan kemudian positif berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan sesuai dengan rencana Bole, putra pertama mereka yang mewarisi mata biru indigo ayahnya dan rambut coklat lebat ibunya itu dinamai Knight Bole. Minus kata Bus, sesuai dengan instruksi Hermione yang sejak masa kehamilan mewanti-wanti suaminya untuk menanggalkan nama tengah memalukan tersebut.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Bole, setelah menyaksikan kelahiran cucu mereka, ayah dan ibunya pergi bertualang berdua ke Gunung Kilimanjaro dan dataran Afrika. Disusul pedalaman Amazon dan lembah sungai Nil di Mesir. Sepertinya, jiwa petualang ayahnya sudah menular ke ibunya. Jiwa petualang yang ternyata diwarisi juga oleh cucu pertama mereka, Knight Bole.

Ya, coba lihat saja Knight Bole sekarang.

Duduk antusias di depan jendela besar Bus Ksatria, Knight Bole memandangi deretan ladang jagung dan orang-orangan sawah yang terbirit-birit menghindari serbuan Bus Ksatria yang ditunggangi Stan Shunpike. Mata biru keunguannya berbinar girang, senyuman lucu terus tersampir di bibir imutnya yang menggemaskan.

Gaya ugal-ugalan Stan Shunpike, si sopir Bus Ksatria tak mempengaruhi kegembiraan bocah montok yang gemar tersenyum itu. Bunyi muntahan beruntun serta repetan omelan penumpang lain cuma dianggap angin lalu bagi balita berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

Memang, sejak menyetir Bus Ksatria untuk keperluan bulan madu Bole dan Hermione, Ern Prang resmi pensiun dari belantara lalu-lintas dunia sihir. Posisinya digantikan Stan Shunpike, si kondektur dengan kemampuan menyetir memprihatinkan. Setelah tak lagi mengurusi Bus Ksatria, Ern menghabiskan masa tuanya di kastil Canterbury, kastil keluarga Bole yang kosong pasca kepergian orangtua Bole.

Duduk di samping suaminya, yang terus membelai punggungnya dengan mesra, Hermione tersenyum bahagia. Kehadiran putra kebanggaannya itu membuat hidupnya lengkap dan sempurna. Seperti orangtuanya, Knight Bole juga tergila-gila pada bus tingkat. Setiap akhir pekan, Knight Bole selalu merengek, membujuk orangtuanya untuk bertualang naik Bus Ksatria.

Hermione dan Bole sendiri tak pernah keberatan dan selalu menyanggupi permintaan putra kesayangan mereka itu. Bagi Hermione dan Bole, Bus Ksatria merupakan monumen bersejarah bagi perjalanan cinta mereka. Tempat di mana cinta mereka bertemu dan dipersatukan.

Menatap putranya yang bertepuk tangan gembira melihat gerombolan sapi kocar-kacir tak tentu arah, Hermione menyenderkan kepala ke bahu suaminya. Seperti dirinya, mungkin di masa depan anaknya bisa bertemu jodoh di Bus Ksatria. Bus transportasi darurat yang membantu para penyihir tersesat menemukan cinta dan arah pulang rumahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, Sugar?" gumam Bole, mengecup mesra rambut coklat mengembang Hermione yang menyundul kepalanya. Menundukkan wajahnya, Bole berbisik di kuping Hermione. Meniupkan napas hangat yang membuat ikal lebat Hermione berdesir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbulan madu kedua di Bus Ksatria? Siapa tahu kita dapat anak perempuan yang bisa diberi nama Knighty Bus Bole," ujar Bole, menyeringai senang saat alis coklat Hermione bertaut tak setuju.

"Nama apaan itu? Knighty Bus Bole? Tidak mau." balas Hermione, mencium dagu suaminya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Diskusi nama anak kita tunda dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita fokus untuk membuatnya saja?" gumam Bole parau, menangkup wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangan. Tepat di saat Bole hendak mencium bibir Hermione, bantal besar melayang ke kepalanya.

"Eeww, Dad, Mom. Cepat ke kamar sana," Knight Bole mencibir, menyilangkan lengan kecilnya di dada. Gerak-geriknya serupa benar dengan ekspresi Hermione saat memarahi Ron dan Harry saat ketahuan mencontek PR.

Tergelak riang, Bole beranjak mendekat dan mengacak-acak surai singa anaknya. Membuat rambut belukar putranya semakin jabrik tak beraturan. Mengedip nakal ke arah Hermione yang tersenyum malu, Bole menggumamkan kalimat tanpa suara.

"Besok malam. Bus Ksatria. Jangan lupa, Knighty Bus Bole."

Tertawa tertahan, Hermione balas mengedip, menghambur ke pelukan suaminya yang menanti. Saling berangkulan di depan jendela, keluarga kecil bahagia itu menatap pemandangan fantastis yang terhampar di depan mata. Pemandangan penuh kesan yang cuma ada di Bus Ksatria.

Bus transportasi darurat yang membantu para penyihir tersesat menemukan cinta dan makna hidupnya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Setelah sebulan mandek berkarya karena buanyak masalah (internet lemot, komputer _hang, _otak dan jari nggak nyambung alias ide muter-muter di otak tapi pas di depan komputer malah cengo) akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga #horee, tebar menyan. Ada yang mau tebar _review_?


End file.
